Reardon High or Monster high?
by Chocolate cream cheese cake
Summary: To increase her mark in English, Louise enrolls herself in a night class at Reardon High. She soon finds out that it's full of surprises…and not in a good way. It turns out that Reardon High is a school inhabited by Monsters…Monsters of all kinds and no human has ever set foot in that school except that day when Louise goes in for her first day of class. Rest of summary inside :)
1. Enrolled in Reardon High

**Reardon High? Or Monster High?**

**Summary**: To increase her mark in English, Louise enrolls herself in a night class at Reardon High. She soon finds out that it's full of surprises…and not in a good way. It turns out that Reardon High is a school inhabited by Monsters…Monsters of all kinds and no human has ever set foot in that school except that day when Louise goes in for her first day of class. Unfortunately for Louise, the only way out is to pass her final exams…and she's starting to fall for a certain vampire. Can Louise keep her true identity a secret from the others just long enough to be able to pass her exams?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own familiar of zero, except for my OC's.

I'll try not to make it too much like Twilight for all of you Twi-haters out there…at this point I'm not even sure whether it will be like Twilight but you never know :P

Chapter 1

**Louise**

I stood in the guidance office watching as my guidance counselor typed up and down on her keyboard. "Okay Louise you have now been enrolled in Reardon high for your night class", said my guidance counselor as she typed something on her computer. "Your first class begins tomorrow night at 6", she said as she handed me a print out of the room number, and the teacher's name.

I took the sheet from her not looking at it and sighed. "I understand English and I know how to speak it…it's just my writing that needs work…do I really have to take a night class"? I asked her. "You will if you want to get a good mark in English", said my counselor.

"Why can't I take the class here instead"? I asked. "Because English is not being offered as one of the night class courses; I'm sorry Louise but Reardon high is your only other option", she said fixing me with a stare and resting her head on her hands.

"Okay, okay", I muttered. "Good, now that school has ended for the day I suggest you get on home", she said.

I left the office and began the walk home; my house wasn't far from the school. I took a look at the sheet of paper again, skimming through it and then crumpled it up and stowed it away into my bag. It's not my fault that I didn't do good in English, my teacher was just too tough I thought as I trudged home.

I decided to see how far Reardon high was from my house and took the sheet of paper out from my bag. I followed the directions on the sheet and arrived at what looked like an abandoned building. "Um…is this it"? I asked myself as I looked at the school.

Even in broad day light the school looked extremely creepy…and it gave off some sort of vibe. I slowly backed away and ran home. Great, I thought as I arrived at the front door of my house. I haven't even started my class yet and I'm already scared…of the school! "Hi honey, how was your day"? my mother asked me as I came in.

"All right", I said stuffing the night class sheet into my bag. I decided to keep the night class thing a secret. "Anything you want to tell me"? she asked me arching an eyebrow. "Um…nope…", I said trying to edge away from her and go upstairs to my room. My mother grabbed hold of my bag and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper and then glared at me.

"I'm sorry mother, I tried my hardest but my teacher was just too tough"! I retorted. "I'm going to have a talk with your father about this when he gets home. You march right up there to your room young lady and start studying for tomorrow night", she said pointing a finger up the stairs. "Yes mother", I said taking the sheet of paper from her and going up the stairs to my room.

Once I was in my room, I flopped onto my bed and sighed. Sometimes it really sucked to be me; I have to older sisters who are both smarter and more intelligent than me and my parents expect me to be like them. Well is it my fault that I got the world's strictest English teacher? I wasn't lying when I said that I tried my hardest, I really did try my hardest…but it just didn't work out in the end.

I got up and called my friend on my phone to see whether she could give me a bit of advice about night school tomorrow, but she wasn't answering. I sent her a quick text saying to call me back when she got the chance, and then dug out my English notes and text book and began to go through all of my notes. I couldn't help but wonder about Reardon…it looked so creepy…I wonder what the teacher would be like…would they be better than the one I had in day school?

I pushed aside my books and notes, and got out the sheet of paper which had Reardon high's information on it and got the shock of my life when I saw the teacher's name: V. Frankenstein. I stared for what seemed like an eternity at the name. _V. Frankenstein? As in Victor Frankenstein? _ I was unable to comprehend this and kept staring at the teacher's name. "Louise, dinner"! my mother called. "Coming"! I called back but I didn't go down right away.

I kept staring at the sheet of paper and then finally tossed it aside. "It's probably just a mistake", I told myself as I ran down the stairs. My parents gave me a stern talking to about my poor academic record, but my mind was on something else. I couldn't get the teacher's name out of my head…could Reardon High….be a school for…for monsters? Or…was it just a mistake?

How was I supposed to know which one right? How was I supposed to know that at this very moment, monsters were entering Reardon High?

* * *

omg i'm so sorry everyone

uploading a story after sooo long Dx

I injured myself after slipping on ice and plus my studies started up again so i may not be updating often like i was before

but i hope everyone enjoys this story :)


	2. First Day at Reardon High

Chapter 2

**Louise**

The next day at around 5:30 p.m. my parents dropped me off in front of Reardon. "Remember once you are done class come straight home, no fooling around", my mother warned. "I know, I know", I said. "Bye", I waved to my parents as they zoomed away.

I turned slowly and looked at the school. "Well…it's now or never", I said and slowly walked up the school steps and pushed open the entrance to the school. Once I went inside, the hallways I noticed were empty. I was here way too early, of course no one would be here during this time…but still it was kind of creepy being the only person inside the school. I walked slowly down the halls taking in the posters and stuff that were put up, "Bake sale", "Join the reading club", I read a few of them out loud to myself, and shook my head.

"What was I thinking? Reardon High can't be a school for monsters…its obviously some mistake on the teacher's name", I said pulling out the sheet which had the school's information on it. But as I continued down the hall, I realized that I was wrong…very wrong. "VAMPIRES, FEELING THIRSTY? COME TO ROOM 1313 AT 7:00P.M", "WEREWOLVES COME AND GET YOUR BITE ON"! "ZOMBIE PROM IN 2 WEEKS! PICK YOUR DATE YET"? Now I knew…Reardon high really is a school for monsters!

There was no way in hell that I was staying here. I turned around and ran back to the entrance and bumped into someone which caused me to fall hard. "I am so sorry are you okay"? said a voice. I looked up and saw…a CYCLOPS staring at me! "Uhhh…"! I covered my mouth with my hand trying hard not to scream. He gave me a look and extended a hand…with only 4 fingers…towards me. "Uh…thanks I got it", I lifted myself up.

"My name is Mr. Scareton", "Mr…Scareton"? I asked. "Yes, I presume that you are the new student"? he asked me. "Um yeah I'm here for my night class", I said. "Come with me, I'll take you to the principal's office to get yourself registered", he said and walked off down the hall. I followed slowly behind him. This can't be happening…this isn't real…I did NOT just see a Cyclops staring at me…this isn't real…it was probably just the sun playing tricks I told myself as I followed Mr…Scareton.

"Here we are", Mr. Scareton said as he knocked on the door. "Come in", said a muffled voice. opened the door and I let out a yelp. Mr. Scareton and the secretary…at least I thought it was the secretary…she looked as if she was half dead or something…looked at me. "Hic-Hiccups", I said clearing my throat. Both of them gave me a weird look, and then Mr. Scareton said, "She is here to be registered for her night class", "Ah yes, Miss. Valliere we have been expecting you", said the secretary.

She walked around her desk and that's when I got a good look at her. She was half-dead…in fact it didn't look like she was alive at all…I was looking into the face of a…zombie. I slowly backed away as she came closer to me. "What's wrong dear"? she asked. "No…Nothing", I said shakily. "Well then, My name is Mrs. Deadberry I'll take you to see the principal so that you can get yourself registered", she said. I gulped and nodded and followed Mrs. _Dead_berry…? To the principal's office. This was unreal…this was all too unreal!

Mr. Scareton left as Mrs. Deadberry knocked on the door to the principal's office. "Who is it", said a voice. "Mrs. Deadberry…I have Miss. Louise Valliere with me to get registered", she said. "Ah, yes. Send her in", said the voice and the door…opened with a squeak. Mrs. Deadberry gave me a smile and said, "Go on", and gently pushed me with her decaying hand inside the office. The door shut behind me making the room seem small and uninviting. All of a sudden there was a sound of curtains being drawn aside and light filled the room.

I blinked against the sudden flash looked around the room. It seemed eerily empty…but I had the feeling that I wasn't alone, and I was right. The principal slowly came towards me and from the light provided by the sun outside; I could see that she was a monstrous looking centipede with an even stricter face. I stared in shock at her until her face broke into a smile. "Why are you surprised? Haven't you seen someone like me before"? she asked in a silky voice. I tried to reply back but I was frozen with fear…and my mouth had gone dry.

She laughed coldly and then gestured with one of her clawed hands to the lone desk that sat there in the room. I walked towards the desk and saw a sheet of paper with a pencil beside it. I'm guessing that this was the application that I needed to fill out to get registered into the school. "My name is Mrs. Deatheater", "Deatheater"?! I said a tad too loudly. She gave me an icy stare and I quickly turned back to the paper. "Here, sit", she said pushing a chair towards me. I sat down on the chair and looked at the application, my heart hammering in my chest.

"Please hurry and fill out the application, your class will be starting soon", she said walking towards the window and looking outside. I stared at the application, my sweaty palms staining the sheet. I had to come up with some excuse I didn't want to go to here for my night class! I had to get out of here! This really was a school for monsters! "Come on think, think"! I muttered to myself. I stared hard at the application and an idea slowly began forming itself in my head. 'okay I'll just tell her that i'm at the wrong place and then tomorrow morning I'll go to my guidance counselor and have her place me in another night school…yes…this could work', I thought to myself. Time to put it in action.

"Um…Mrs. Deatheater…"? I asked holding the application. She didn't turn around. "Um, it seems as if there's some sort of mistake…I'm at the wrong location and this wasn't where I was registered to go to my night class", I said hoping that it seemed truthful, but my shaky voice gave it away. Mrs. Deatheater was silent for a moment, and then she turned away from the window and stared hard at me. My breath caught in my throat as she walked towards me. "Miss. Valliere…do you really think a lame excuse like that would work"? she asked me softly. I was about to reply when she said, "Did you really think that you could get away with it? Your day school already sent us the required information", she said glaring at me menacingly.

"H-How did you know that I was lying"?! I asked in a whisper. Mrs. Deatheater laughed a cold, eerie laugh. "Believe it or not Miss. Valliere, I can read minds, and I heard all about that little stunt that you were going to pull", she said slamming her clawed hands down on the table and leaning in close to me. "Now I suggest that you complete that application", she said in a menacing tone. "You're stuck here Miss. Valliere…whether you want to be or not", she said and then turned away and looked back out the window again. I stared in shock at the principal and then shakily turned towards the application. Was I really stuck here like she had said? Tears filled my eyes as I wrote my name on the application. But I didn't want to stay here…I didn't want to be here…I thought. I knew she could read my thoughts and I did nothing to stop myself.

I began filling out the other questions on the application until I got to a question that nearly made my heart stop. Which sort of monster are you? Vampire, Werewolf, Zombie, Cyclops, or other? Please indicate which other type of monster you are.

I stared in shock at the question, the pencil shaking in my hand. What should I do?! "Finished"? asked Mrs. Deatheater turning from her point at the window. I jumped and said, "Um almost", and turned my attention back to the application. Unable to believe what I was doing, I took my pencil and checked off the box beside vampire. No matter what I couldn't let anybody in this school…especially Mrs. Deatheater…know that I was a—no, don't think about it! I stopped myself and looked at Mrs. Deatheater. I had to keep my identity a secret…no matter what. All of a sudden a bell rang making me jump again, and Mrs. Deatheater walked stealthily towards me. "I presume that you have finished"? she asked me. I nodded and handed her my application.

My hand was shaking badly and I hoped she wouldn't notice. The principal took my application without looking at it and then said, "Go to your first class with Mr. Frankenstein. It is down the hall and to your left", I nodded and managed to say, "Thank you" as I got up. I slowly walked towards the door with my bag and opened the door and as I was leaving, I felt the principal's prying eyes on me…as if she knew what I was hiding. I quickly stepped out of her office and closed the door behind me. Mrs. Deathberry handed me the location of my classroom and I stepped out of the principal's office after thanking her. I almost got the shock of my life as I saw vampires, werewolves, zombies and all kinds of monsters milling about this way and that to get to class.

As soon as I stepped away from the principal's office, everyone stopped rushing to class and stared at me. They didn't stop staring and that's when the whispers began. I hated when people stared at me and I especially hated it when they whispered about me behind my back…it made me feel really uncomfortable and that's exactly how I was feeling right now. I tried to ignore them and find my way to class, but it wasn't working they wouldn't stop staring. But suddenly a miracle happened. Mrs. Deatheater's voice blared out over the speakers: "Attention everyone! Head to your classes immediately! No dawdling"! she yelled over the speakers. All the monsters that were in the hall began to make their way to their classes and I breathed a small sigh of relief.

I had finally arrived to my classroom, and stood outside shaking. I can't do this I can't! I thought to myself. But I knew I had no choice. I reached out to turn the door knob when all of a sudden I felt something cold on my hand, and I felt a shiver run through me. I turned and saw a guy staring at me…a really…cute guy. I knew that now was not the time to be reveling on this guy over here but I couldn't look away from his piercing blue eyes. "I'm sorry. Ladies first", he said drawing his hand away and gesturing to the door knob. "Um…right", I said. I put my hand on the door knob but I didn't turn it. I realized that it wasn't a human guy that I was looking at…it was a vampire. I turned the knob and we both went inside. The vampire found his own seat, somewhere near the back and he sat down and took out his books. But I stood rooted to the spot. As soon as I had entered into the classroom, everyone in the class including the teacher turned to stare at me.

"Ah, Miss. Valliere! Come on over here let me get you started. The rest of you, open your books to page 20"! Mr. Frankenstein said. I was wrong to think that they had made a mistake on my teacher's name and I let out a shaky sigh as I walked over to the teacher. The class took out their books and flipped to page 20, but some of the students continued to stare at me as I made my way to the teacher's desk. "My name is Mr. Victor Frankenstein", he said handing me some books and papers. "And I am your English teacher", he said with a smile. "Um…I'm Louise Valliere", I said. "I know that", Mr. Frankenstein said waving his hand as if he was swatting away a fly. "Now why don't you take a seat beside Saito Hiraga over there", he said pointing to the vampire that had entered the class before me. "Um…okay", I said and I walked with my books and papers to where Saito was sitting, with everyone's eyes following me, and sat on the empty seat beside him.

I set down my books and papers on my desk and started to organize myself. I honestly could not believe what was going on and I was still unable to register the fact that I was sitting in a classroom full of MONSTERS! I looked around wearily as Mr. Frankenstein began writing things on the board, and saw a few of the students staring at me. One particular girl with blonde hair and golden eyes—golden eyes?! Probably contacts…I thought as I quickly looked back at my books—was staring hard at me…as if she knew something that I didn't. My mind flashed back to the application where I had checked off 'vampire', and shuddered. What would they do if they found out that I was a—

"Hey". I looked up from my book and turned to see Saito smiling at me. "H-Hey—Hey me"? I asked. "Yes, you", he said. "Oh um…hey", I said smiling back. "I'm Saito Hiraga", he said extending his hand. "I assume you already know", he said gesturing with his head to Mr. Frankenstein. "Um…Yeah…I'm Louise Valliere", I said and I shook my hand with is. His hand was cold and again a shiver ran up through me, causing me to drop his hand and look away from him. He wasn't offended; he just turned back to his book and began to read.

"All right everyone, class I'd like to introduce you all to Miss. Louise Valliere. You will treat her with respect and dignity, like you do with all the other monsters in this school", Mr. Frankenstein said. A few of the students turned and stared at me and I smiled back weakly at them. "Louise, why don't you come on up and introduce yourself", Mr. Frankenstein said gesturing with his large hand to the front of the classroom. "Okay", I said meekly. I stood up and slowly made my way to the front of the class, with people starring. "Um Hello everyone, I'm Louise Valliere", I said. And this was how my first day at Reardon began.

* * *

Chapter 2 finally up!

Just reminding everyone that I might not be updating often Dx

but i hope you all enjoy! ;)

Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake


	3. Meet Luna and the secret's out

Chapter 3

**Louise**

"Now class I want you all to use the text to answer these questions. You will be handing this in at the end of class and I will be marking them", Mr. Frankenstein said after I had returned to my seat in the back row. There were a series of groans, gripes and growls-yes actual growls-from the class. "Nothing too big, I just want to see how much you know! Now, if you finish early, you may hand it in and go on a 5 minute break and not a minute longer"! Mr. Frankenstein said as people began pulling out papers and pencils to answer the questions on the board.

I pulled out my own notebook, still unable to believe that this was happening. I opened it to a fresh page and wrote the date at the top; I had to find a way to get out of here…I didn't care whether I was sitting beside the cutest…vampire in the world, I was in a school full of MONSTERS! I HAD TO GET OUT OF HERE! Maybe during my break I can sneak away to my day school and meet my counselor…it will probably be closed at this time…but it's worth a shot. I quickly wrote down the questions, and opened the textbook that was given to me by Mr. Frankenstein and began answering the questions.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Saito getting up and closing his textbook. "You're finished"? I asked in astonishment. "The questions aren't that hard", he said as he took his answered questions to the front of the class to Mr. Frankenstein. He took the paper from Saito and then I watched as Saito left the classroom to go on his break. One by one other student's also began getting up and leaving as well and I watched them go helplessly. I was still on question one, how on earth was everyone finishing so fast?! I flipped the pages through my text, and got part of the answers to the other questions so I quickly wrote them down, but I still hadn't found the answer to question one. I sighed as I went back to the page that I was originally on. So much for sneaking out, I thought.

"Want some help"? said a voice. I looked up to see the blonde girl that had been staring at me when I had first come into the class. "Um, no I'm good", I said. "Are you sure"? she asked me. "Yes, I'm good", I said again and focused my attention on the questions. But that girl didn't leave; instead she came around the table and sat down on Saito's seat. "Here", she said and took the textbook from me, and flipped all the way to the end to reveal the answers. I stared at them shocked, and then at her. "It's just a test, he wants to know who will actually spend their time in looking up the answers and who will look at the back for the answers", she said pushing the text back towards me. "So…all that talk about marking it and stuff…", I said as I looked at the answers. "He was just saying that, he's not actually going to mark it", she said. "Oh…", I trailed off as I looked at the answers in the textbook. Why would Mr. Frankenstein do this if he knew that people were just going to look off the back? And how did this girl know what Mr. Frankenstein was planning?

"Can you hurry up and write out the answers please"? she asked me. I frowned at her. "Why? And I'm not going to copy I'm going to search for the answers instead", I said flipping back to the page I was on. "Just do it, I want to hang out with you", she said. I stopped with my pencil hovering over the page and stared at her. "You…want to hang out with me"? I asked her. "Sure, I mean I would much rather hang with you then the queens of mean", she said as she gestured to three werewolf girls who were sitting on the tables and talking with their werewolf boyfriends. "Plus I'm jealous of you. I wanted to sit beside Saito, but you ended up sitting beside him", she said sweeping her hand across Saito's desktop. "I…see…", I said uncertainly. I was a bit scared that she had asked me to hang out with her…would she try something? She was a monster after all… I thought as I shot a sideways glance at her.

"Done"? she asked me and I jumped. I flipped back to the end of the text and copied down the answers. I realized that getting rid of this girl was going to be harder than I thought. When I had finished, I handed in my paper to Mr. Frankenstein. "How did you find it"? he asked me. "Um…it was okay", I said. "Come on"! the girl grabbed my hand and she pulled me out the door. "Where are we going"? I asked her as she let go of my hand. "I was thinking of just walking around the hallways unless you have anywhere particular you wanted to go", she asked me. "Um…no…not really…", I said my hopes of going to my day school dashed. "Oh…okay", she said and we continued walking in silence. I barely had time to revel on my own thoughts when the girl said, "Hey do you have a cell phone"? "Um yeah I—", I took it out of my pocket and snatched it quickly from my hand. She typed furiously on the keyboard and then handed my phone back to me. "There, I added my number. Now we're phone buddies"! she pulled out her own cell phone that was encased golden with tiny diamonds studded on it. I opened my phone to look at her name.

"Oh, you wanna go to the cafeteria"? she asked me. Before I could reply, she grabbed my hand again and pulled me towards the cafeteria where most of the people from our class were there eating or snacking. I noticed Saito also sitting on one of the tables with another vampire…they were both drinking something red…something I hoped was fruit punch. I felt a bit sick looking at them and I honestly couldn't believe it when the girl pulled me right over to them! "Hey Saito! Hey Kaito"! she said happily. The two vampires both stared at us and smiled. Saito winked at me and I felt myself blush; I looked away. "Hey Luna", they both answered.

So this blonde girl's name is Luna…I thought as I looked at her. "What are you guys doing"? she asked them cheerily. "Just chillin' before heading back to class", Kaito said as he finished up his…drink. "I'm going to get a refill, you ladies want anything"? Kaito asked us. "No thanks we're good", Luna spoke up before I could, and I breathed a small sigh of relief. "Okay, Saito? What about you"? Kaito asked. "Nah I'm good thanks", Saito said. "Suit yourself", said Kaito and he walked off to refill his glass. I tried to see where he was going to get the refill, Luna blocked my way. She jumped up onto the table beside Saito. "So Louise, how do you like class so far"? Saito asked me. "Um…it's okay…", I said shrugging. "Did you find out the secret behind the assignment today"? Saito asked me. "I had to show her, she wasn't able to figure it out on her own", Luna said and Saito laughed.

I felt sort of resentment towards her; I was actually trying to find the answers other than just copying. "Hey! It's the new girl"! said a voice and I turned to see the three werewolf girls and their boyfriends making their way over to us. "My name is Brittany Howler, that's Esmeralda Wolfie, and Dolores Wolf", said Brittany who was standing in the middle of the other two girls. The boyfriends introduced themselves as, Tyson, Ash and Daichi. "So Louise, what kind of monster are you? I realized that you didn't mention that during your introductory speech", Brittany said. "Yeah Louise, what kind of monster are you"? Esmeralda asked me. "I'm curious to know myself", Dolores said as Tyson, Ash and Daichi nodded in unison. At this time the cafeteria had gone dead silent, no one was moving or talking. Everyone wanted to know what kind of monster I was. I looked at Saito and Luna worriedly and they looked back at me, troubled.

"Okay Brittany that's enough", Luna said jumping off of the table and standing in front of me. "No, I want to know, get out of the way", she said pushing Luna away. "Tell me Louise. Come on the whole cafeteria is waiting. Why are you so worried"? she asked me with a glare. "We just want to know what kind of—", "Enough Brittany! She's new here lay off"! Saito said getting off the table and standing in front of me like Luna had done. "I just want a simple answer from her Saito, and I'm going to get one", she said menacingly. "Come on Louise, I know you're hiding something. If you can't give an answer to something as simple as this then it's pretty obvious what you are", she said. Before Brittany could say anything, I blurted out "I'm a VAMPIRE"! Brittany, Saito and the others all looked at me and they seemed convinced. Brittany however didn't buy it. At that moment, Kaito was returning from his refill and she snatched the glass out of his hand. "Hey"! he said. Brittany shoved the glass at me, "Come on Louise, drink up"! she said with an evil glint in her eyes. I stared in shock at the glass and at her…she couldn't be serious. "What's wrong"? she asked in mock concern.

"If you really are a vampire like you said you were you wouldn't be hesitating so much to drink this", Brittany said. I was frozen with fear as I stared at the red liquid in the glass. What should I do?! What do I do?! I thought desperately to think of a plan, anything to get out of this situation! "Give me my drink"! Kaito reached for it but Tyson, Brittany's boyfriend knocked his hand away. "Paws off my girl", he growled. That's it, I think to myself. Tomorrow morning I'm getting out of this school I don't care what my counselor says I can't stay here anymore! I didn't know what to do to get myself out of this situation no one was coming to my rescue…not even Luna…but…I knew what I had to do.

What happened next shocked me more than it shocked everyone else. "I'll drink it", I said and took the glass from Brittany and slowly raised it to my lips. My hand shook terribly making the drink slosh inside it, and I looked up at the cafeteria. Everyone was watching…it was now or never. "What are you waiting for"?! Brittany growled. I tilted the glass to drink the blood. "LOUISE, NO"! Saito lunged for the glass but Luna got their first. She grabbed the glass and threw the liquid into Brittany's face. It splashed onto her and drenched her clothing. Brittany screamed and everyone else applauded and ran out of the cafeteria. Saito and Kaito along with me stared in shock at Luna. "You'll pay for this"! Brittany, Dolores, Esmeralda, Tyson, Ash and Daichi all drew close towards Luna.

"Try me", she said baring her fangs. Luna's a vampire!? I asked myself. "What's going on here?! Break ended 5 minutes ago! Get back to class now"! Mr. Frankenstein said as he came into the cafeteria. He looked at me, then at Luna then at Brittany who was drenched in blood. "What happened here"? he asked. We all remained silent, and Mr. Frankenstein sighed. "Okay, I don't know what happened but you go and clean yourself up, the rest of you back to class NOW", Mr. Frankenstein said pointing. Luna and I followed Saito and Kaito and the others out of the cafeteria. Saito kept looking back at me the whole time.

I stopped Luna a little ways away from the classroom and whispered to her, "Why did you stop me back there"?

Luna looked at me before saying, "I know you're a human Louise".

I stared at her in shock.

* * *

*shudders* this chapter was kind of morbid :S

Anyways Louise's secret is out! And yes i know its only the third chapter but i wanted to add a little bit of suspense xD ending at aCLIFFHANGER!

Till the next chapter is up i hope you all enjoy reading!

Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake


	4. Luna's secret and Louise's decision

Chapter 4

**Louise**

"H-How do you know"? I asked in a whisper. Luna looked this way and that as if to check whether anybody was listening. "I'm going to tell you a secret…this is how I knew…but you have to promise not to tell anyone", she whispered back. "I promise", I said quickly. "I'm serious Louise", Luna said, staring hard at me. "I promise I won't tell anyone", I said.

Luna sighed and looked around again; and then back at me. "The reason…how I found out that you were human…is because…I…I'm not…I'm half human", she said in a low voice. I let out a small gasp. "You're—"! "Shhh! You promised remember"?! Luna hissed clapping a hand over my mouth. I nodded and she removed her hand. "So…you're half human and half vampire"? I asked in a low voice. She nodded. "You can call it a love story…but my dad, who is a vampire, fell in love with my mom who is human…they were inseparable and eventually they got together …then had me", Luna said with a small smile.

"My mother told me that Dad never told her what he was until after they got married, and she said that she was absolutely fine with him being a vampire because she still loved him no matter what", Luna said. "That's so romantic…", I said. Luna gave me a half-smile and said, "But…mother wanted to be turned into a vampire...and Dad wouldn't think of it…he said he loved her too much to put her through something like that". She shook her head and said, "Long story short, mother remained human, dad is still a vampire and instead of turning me into a full vampire…I'm stuck as a half-ling", she said.

"And you're okay with it"? I asked her. "Yeah…", she said but her emotions didn't exactly match with her tone of voice. "I mean I can go out in the sun unlike other vampires, and for one thing…I can't drink blood", she said looking darkly back at the cafeteria where Brittany, Dolores and Esmeralda were making their way back. "That's why when Kaito asked you whether you wanted a drink…you said no…", I said finally understanding. "Yep", Luna said still staring at the three werewolf girls. "And that's why you stopped me from drinking it…because you knew", I said. "Sure, I wouldn't have let you drink human blood even if you wanted to", Luna said casually.

I stared in shock at her. "You mean…that _really was_—", "Girls? What are you two doing out here"? Mr. Frankenstein came out of the classroom. "Oh…um…", Luna began but at that time Brittany, Dolores, and Esmeralda came up. Brittany shot Luna and I a glare that said, "I'll make you two pay for this". The three werewolf girls continued to stare menacingly at us and Luna stared back at them, until Mr. Frankenstein broke the staring competition. "Come on in girls, you have already missed the homework assignment", he said gesturing inside the classroom. Luna, Brittany, Dolores, Esmeralda and I stepped inside the classroom and at once the noise that was in the class at that time, died down immediately. The staring and whispering began again as we made our way back to our desks.

I took my seat beside Saito and he said, "I'm sorry about Brittany…are you okay"? I nodded in reply and wrote down the homework assignment that was on the board. "I looked at your assignments that you handed in this morning, and I have to say good work in figuring out the secret behind this assignment", Mr. Frankenstein said trying to ease the tension in the room. A few people laughed but I kept noticing Brittany, Esmeralda and Dolores glaring in Luna's direction out of the corner of my eye and when they would catch me looking, they would start giving me death stares. After class at about 8, Luna, Saito and I walked towards the exit of Reardon and offered to walk me home; but I turned down the offer and told them that my house was nearby. "Why don't you guys start heading home"? I asked them. They both looked at each other and then Saito said, "Louise, you may only be here for your night class, but this is where we go to school", he said gesturing to the monsters that were all milling about in the hallways. "Oh…", I said surprised. "Well, see you tomorrow then Louise", Saito said giving me a worried smile and then going disappearing down the hall.

Luna looked at me and then gave me a quick hug. "See you tomorrow night"? she asked me. I didn't answer her immediately and looked away. As much as I liked Luna…I didn't want to be in this school anymore. She gave me a small smile and said, "Text me later", and then turned on her heel and walked down the hall. I sighed as I looked at my cell phone and then looked up to see Brittany, Esmeralda and Dolores staring evilly at me. They walked down the hall towards me, their high heels clicking on the floor as they made their way to me. "Don't think that this is over", Dolores said as they closed in on me. "This is far from over", Esmeralda said as the three stopped in front of me. "We're going to make your life a living hell in this school", Brittany said showing her werewolf fangs. I stepped back a bit and said, "But I wasn't the one who threw the drink at you"! unable to believe that I was blaming Luna even after she had saved me back there.

"But you're the one that made her do it, which means the two of you are our targets from now on", Brittany said. "Make sure you come to class tomorrow, we're going to have a little surprise for you", Esmeralda said and the three of them smirked at me and then flounced off down the hallway with a flip of their hair. The entire hallway was empty and silent…everyone was in class now making the school seem even creepier then it already was. I turned and ran out the door of the school and didn't stop running until I got home. "Hey honey"! my mother called as I opened the front door. I didn't respond as I ran up the stairs to my room and shut the door. Breathing heavily I tried to calm myself as I paced my room. No way there was absolutely no way that I was going to go back tomorrow. I didn't know what kind of "surprise", they had in store for me and I didn't want to know. After the commotion that Brittany had caused in the cafeteria today, who knows what she'll do tomorrow?

"No", I said shaking my head. "I'm not going back", I sat down on my bed and tried to control my thudding heart. I thought of Luna…would they carry out my "surprise", on her if I wasn't there tomorrow? I knew she saved me back there and all but…I was enrolled in a school full of monsters…who knows what will happen if they know what I really am?! Who knows what they'll do to me if they find out?! Who knows when Luna and Saito and all of the other vampires in the school will suddenly snap and then drink my blood?! I shuddered at the thought and shook my head. No…no matter what I am not going back to that school…I'm not going back…I thought as I hugged my pillow to myself. My cellphone suddenly vibrates, and I pick it up to see a text from my friend telling me that she sent me all of her English notes and asking how the first day was. I thanked her with a quick reply for sending the English notes but I didn't tell her about my first day today, and set my phone aside.

My phone vibrated again and I pick it up thinking it was her but it turns out to be a text from Luna. "Don't worry about Brittany and the others; I heard what they were planning. As long as I'm there they won't do anything to hurt us", she had said. I didn't reply back to her and put my phone aside. I'm sorry Luna…I'm sorry Saito…but…I can't do this anymore…I said sighing and lying back on my bed. My phone buzzed again and I breathed out angrily as I picked it up. It was another text from Luna and when I read what it said, I sat straight up in bed: "Saito knows you're a human", it said. "You told"?! I texted back and she sent another text back almost immediately after I had sent that one. "He found out", she said. "HOW"?! I texted back. "He told me he had a hunch that you were a human after he saw you hesitating to drink the blood back there at the cafeteria today…but he told me that he wouldn't tell anyone", she replied. I sighed and clutched my phone. Two people…no scratch that…two VAMPIRES already know that I'm a human…how long will it be before the whole school finds out?! I think worriedly.

My phone buzzed again and I see that it's another text from Luna. "He told me that he thinks you're cute…and that he likes you ;)", I felt myself blush as I read her text. "Saito...likes me"? I texted back. "Yup", Luna replied with a smiley face. I felt myself blush even more and held my phone close to myself with a small smile on my face. My phone buzzed again with another text from Luna. My smile vanished when I read her text: "So, are you coming tomorrow night"? I didn't reply back and set my phone aside. "Louise, dinner"! My mother called. "Coming"! I called back. I ran down the stairs and saw my parents seated at the dinner table, and I went over to join them. "How was class"? Dad asked me as I served myself. "Oh…um…it was…unusual…", I said. "Like how"? asked my mother who was always interested in my personal life. "Like…the…student and staff are a bit…strange…", I said as I began to eat. "Oh Louise, you're in a new school with new people of course it will seem a bit strange to you, but you will learn to adjust I'm sure of it", my Dad said.

If only you knew I thought as I took a bite of my mashed potatoes. Should I risk telling them? I thought as I looked at them smiling and laughing, and decided against it. As I made my way back to my room, my mind was still churning with what Luna had said…that Saito likes me. I heaved a sigh as I went inside my room and sat on my bed. I picked up my phone to see whether Luna had sent another message but there weren't any…except one from my friend asking how my first class went. I sent her a quick reply saying, "Okay, but have hmwk to do", and then remembered the homework assignment that was due tomorrow. I picked up my bag and took out my notebook where I had written down the homework assignment. Then I closed my notebook and put it away in my bag; there was no point in me doing it.

I had made my decision about the night class…I'm not going back. I know it means that Saito and I will never be able to start our relationship and I would never see Luna again…but the thought of being at Reardon with Brittany and who knows what other type of monsters, terrified me and there was nothing that could change my mind. I opened up my laptop and looked through the English notes that my friend sent me so that I could self-teach myself and played some music in the background. "Don't stay up too late hon"! my mother said as she and dad went into their room. "Yeah mom, night"! I called back as they shut the door to their room.

I felt a lot better knowing that I wouldn't have to go back to Reardon tomorrow night and felt confident that I would be placed in another school for the night course.

I didn't know how wrong I was.

* * *

Chapter 4 up :)


	5. Failed attempt at freedom & the surprise

Chapter 5

**Louise**

The next morning after breakfast, my parents dropped me off at my day school on their way to work. I still had some time before my first class so I decided to go to the guidance office to meet my counselor and have her solve my problem. I went inside the school and walked straight into the guidance office. "I'm here to see my counselor", I told the lady who was sitting at the desk. "Do you have an appointment"? she asked me. "Um…no not really…", I said. The lady gave me a cold hard stare, and then sighed and said, "She's in her office, I'm only letting you in because no one else has come in to see her yet", she said.

"Thank you", I said and walked towards my counselor's office. I stood outside the door of her office, gathering my thoughts and then raised my hand and knocked on her door. "Come in", she said. I opened the door to her room, and saw her in her usual place…behind the computer. "Louise, good morning what can I help you with"? she asked me. I took out the piece of paper that had Reardon High's information on it, and clutched at it. "Good morning Mrs. Higglebottom… um…I have something that…I hope you can do for me…", I told her.

She looked up from her computer and looked at me. "And that is…"? she asked me. I handed her the paper with Reardon High's information on it. "I need to be placed in another night school for my night class", I said. Mrs. Higglebottom took the paper from me and then stared at me questioningly. "What's wrong with this night school"? she asked me. I took a deep breath and said, "The…school…is not what I thought it would be", Mrs. Higglebottom looked confused. "I mean that…it's kind of weird…the students are weird-well not all of them-", I said remembering Luna and Saito. "The faculty and staff are weird, it's almost as if they're…another _species", _I said emphasizing the word hoping that she would get a hint of what I was trying to say.

Mrs. Higglebottom looked even more confused. "I'm sure you can see the problem here…", I said desperately hoping that she understood what I was trying to say. "I need to be transferred to another school for my night class". Mrs. Higglebottom stared at me for a second, and then her face broke into a smile. "I do", she said. I felt myself smile and I breathed out a huge sigh of relief. "You don't know how happy I am to here you say that—", "Louise…I understand how you're feeling, in fact everyone feels like this when they go into a new school", she said. My smile vanished from my face. "They may seem weird to you now, but don't worry dear you'll get used to it", she said as she handed me back the sheet of paper. I couldn't believe it…I honestly couldn't believe it…she said the same exact things that my parents had said the night before! I thought she knew and understood my situation!

"Please", I said my voice quavering. "I need to be transferred to a different school; you don't understand how important this is to me"! I said my voice rising a bit. Mrs. Higglebottom's smile disappeared and she frowned slightly at me. "I don't see what the problem here is Louise, Reardon is near to where you live and is easily accessible", she said as she turned back to her computer. "And even if I could transfer you to another school I can't, all the night classes in other schools are full", she said as she turned the computer screen towards me. I looked at the screen and then at her. "Please", I said pleadingly. "Louise, I don't understand, what's wrong with Reardon? Why do you want to transfer"? she asked me. "You won't believe me even if I tell you Mrs. Higglebottom", I said. "I haven't heard what you have to say yet. Tell me what's bothering you, why do you want to transfer? What's the reason behind it"? she asked me. I took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "Reardon High…is a school for monsters", I said watching Mrs. Higglebottom's expression.

Mrs. Higglebottom looked dumbstruck. "It's full of monsters…monsters of all kinds…and my teacher", I said grabbing the sheet with Reardon's information. I pointed to my teacher's name and said, "Victor Frankenstein…he's the ACTUAL Victor Frankenstein", I said. Mrs. Higglebottom's expression had changed to that of bewilderment. "So now you understand where I'm coming from with this", I said. Mrs. Higglebottom stared hard at me and I looked back at her, with bated breath. After a moment of stony silence, Mrs. Higglebottom burst into laughter. I stared at her, unable to believe that she was actually laughing at this. "Oh dear…that made me tear up", she said wiping at her eyes. "You have quite an imagination", she said as she finally caught her breath.

"This isn't a joke, I'm telling the truth"! I said incredulously. "Look Louise, there's obviously something else that's making you want to transfer, I suggest you tell me that instead of making up stories", she said. "BUT I'M NOT MAKING THIS UP, IT'S THE TRUTH! REARDON HIGH IS A SCHOOL FOR MONSTERS"! I said unable to believe that I was shouting at my guidance counselor. Mrs. Higglebottom looked taken aback at my sudden outburst. "You…do NOT know what I went through yesterday…I almost…", I trailed off remembering how Brittany had forced me to drink the blood. I shuddered and let out a sigh. "Please…just transfer me…that's all I'm asking for, I don't care whether the school is far away from where I live I'll find somewhere to get there…please Mrs. Higglebottom…please", I said.

I knew I sounded really weak and helpless over here, but what choice did I have? Mrs. Higglebottom closed her eyes and pressed a finger to her temple. "Okay, it's clear that I'm not going to get the answer out of you", she said. "I knew it…I knew you wouldn't believe me", I said. Mrs. Higglebottom opened her eyes and glared at me. "I don't believe you because it's not true. There is no such thing as a school for monsters; monsters don't even exist"! "YES THEY DO I'VE SEEN THEM WITH MY OWN TWO EYES"! I yelled again. "I know you want me to transfer you, but the answer is still 'no', All the available spots for the English night class have been taken. Reardon is your only option", Mrs. Higglebottom said closing her eyes again. "There has to be another way! You don't understand I HAVE to get out of that school! It's a life and death situation, PLEASE MRS. HIGGLEBOTTOM, IS THERE NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO HELP ME OUT"?! I was yelling again. I willed myself to calm down; students aren't allowed to raise their voices at the school faculty.

Mrs. Higglebottom's eyes remained closed and said, "you aren't telling me the truth Louise, that's why I—", "**_I AM TELLING THE TRUTH"!_** I nearly shouted. 's eyes snapped open and she stood up slamming her hands on the table. "**ENOUGH**"! she bellowed so loudly that other counselor's and teacher's came running into her office to see what was wrong. "I'VE LOST PATIENCE WITH YOU LOUISE. THERE IS NO WAY THAT YOU CAN BE TRANSFERRED TO ANOTHER SCHOOL FOR YOUR NIGHT CLASS! I'VE TOLD YOU THAT NUMEROUS TIMES YET YOU STILL INSIST ON BEING TRANSFERRED! AND SINCE YOU'RE NOT TELLING ME THE TRUTH HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO HELP YOU OUT MISS. VALLIERE"?! I stared at her, stunned. "OKAY SO LET'S JUST ASSUME THAT REARDON REALLY IS A SCHOOL FOR MONSTERS, SO WHAT?! IF YOU CAN COME HERE AND ACT LIKE A MONSTER TOWARDS ME THAN WHAT'S THE REASON FOR BEING SO SCARED HUH?! WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL ME THE TRUTH FOR YOU WANTING TO TRANSFER"?! she shouted. "I am telling the truth"! I said in a weak voice.

"But nobody, not even you believe me"! I said "**_BECAUSE WHAT YOU ARE SAYING IS NOT REAL_**"! Mrs. Higglebottom thundered. She sighed and collapsed into her chair breathing heavily. "I suggest you go to your first class now…you're already late", she said as she reached for a bottle of water. "But—"! I opened my mouth to make one last desperate attempt to change her mind, but she held up her hand and said, "Please. No arguments, go to your class…NOW", and opened the bottle to take a sip. I stood silently for a moment. I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to believe it…but I had failed in convincing Mrs. Higglebottom. I guess I really was stuck at Reardon…like Mrs. Deatheater had said on my first day. There's nothing I can do now except try and keep my true identity from everyone as long as I can…and if the truth does come out…she'll be sorry she didn't listen to me in the first place.

I grabbed the paper which had Reardon's information on it and clutched it in my hand as I stared angrily at her. "What kind of guidance counselor are you"? I said in a half whispered half choked voice. She glared at me for that but there was a hint of surprise in her eyes. I turned on my heel and left her office. Everyone stared at me once I got out, but I ignored them and left the room. Instead of going to my first class, I went home. I didn't bother…my parents would probably get a phone call about this anyways. I reached home, and went up to my room. I sat on my bed and pulled out my English homework from Mr. Frankenstein's class. I sighed and said, "I guess I will have to do this after all". But I didn't end up starting it; I put it away into my bag and flopped backwards onto my bed.

My last desperate attempt at freedom…had failed. I guess I have to take whatever Reardon has in store for me…and accept the consequences. I took out my English homework and started it. I had no choice now.

OOO

My parents came home later in the evening, and at that time my day school called about my "behaviour", in the guidance office today and also about skipping my classes. My parents of course lectured me on this and didn't stop lecturing me even when they were dropping me off at Reardon. "We are no means done talking about this young lady", my dad said as I got out of the car. "Straight home after class Louise", my mother said. "Yes mother", I said. I waved to my parents as they left…leaving me to face Reardon alone.

I walked up the school steps and was about to push open the door to the entrance when I felt someone behind me. Not someone…it was more than one person. I slowly turn around and see Tyson, Daichi and Ash standing behind me. And from the looks of their evil smiles I knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Hey Lou-Lou…mind if I call you that"? Tyson asked me as the three of them came closer. I took a step backwards to avoid the werewolves from coming closer, but they came closer anyways until I was pushed up against a wall with the three of them crowded around me. "W-What do you want"? I asked them, my voice shaking. The three of them laughed and smiled at me evilly.

"Nothing, just a bit of fun", Tyson said as he twirled a strand of my hair around his finger. I pushed him away, and Daichi and Ash grabbed my arms. "Nothing personal...Brittany just wanted to take her revenge on you for what you and Luna did yesterday to her in the cafeteria", "Oh really? And was Brittany too embarrassed to face me herself"? I asked. "Nope, she, Esmeralda, and Dolores are having a little bit of "fun", with your friend Luna inside", Ash said. I looked at the school…Luna was already in there…and could be in trouble…just like I am now.

I looked worriedly at the three werewolves and tried to free my arms, but Ash and Daichi held on tighter. "Don't worry", Tyson said as he lifted up my face so that we were making eye-contact. "It won't hurt too much", he said. I squeezed my eyes shut and looked away. So this was Brittany's idea of getting back at me...

Things just ended up getting a whole lot worse.

* * *

Chapter 5 up!

Don't worry Saito is going to save the day in the next chapter! ;P


	6. Rescued and then Trapped

Chapter 6

**Louise**

"Hold on"! I said as Tyson moved in closer. He frowned at me and said, "What", "How is Brittany getting back at me by having you do this"? I asked him. "If I do this to you now, you won't be coming back to school…you'll never be able to show your face here again", he said leaning in close so that I could see his werewolf fangs. I shuddered as he moved away and drew himself up to full height. "Are you ready Lou-Lou"? he asked me.

I didn't answer…I knew what was coming…but still how would this solve anything? "Just…make it fast", I said, my voice shaking. "Aw, Lou-Lou…you're so cute when you're scared", he said cupping my face with one hand. "Ain't she boys"? he asked Daichi and Ash who nodded and looked eerily…hungry. He moved his hands to unbutton my shirt and that's when the tears started falling from my eyes. There was nothing I could do…even if I tried to stop them, they're much stronger than me…there's no way I would be able to defend myself. Tyson ended up getting frustrated with the amount of buttons to open, and ripped open my shirt instead, exposing my bra. I gasped as I felt the cold air hit my bare flesh.

"Beautiful", he said leaning in and running his tongue down my neck. I shivered and struggled against Daichi and Ash, but they were holding on tighter than before. "Let's expose more of your beautiful body shall we"? Tyson asked and moved his hands to rip my bra. "**_NO_**"! I yelled and struggled but Daichi and Ash held on tight. "It's best if you don't struggle", Tyson said and held my face in his hand. He slowly licked my cheek and I squirmed. "Please…don't…", I said. "Lou-Lou…you're so adorable", he said and moved his hands to my bra. I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself for the impact, but it never came. I looked up to see Saito with his arm around Tyson in a choke hold. Tyson was gurgling and his eyes were rolling madly in his eye-sockets.

"You're going to kill him"! Daichi released his grip on me, and I took the opportunity and yanked my arm out of Ash's grip who was staring in shock at Saito. He realized that I had gotten away though, and made a grab for me. "Who said you could get away"?! he growled and lunged towards me, but Saito pushed Tyson into Ash and they both fell onto the ground with a sickening crunch. "Why you"! Daichi growled and he grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him, and extended one of his werewolf claws out across my neck. "If you make another move…she's dead", Daichi said glaring at Saito. Tyson and Ash stood up as I struggled against Daichi. "GET HIM"! Tyson shouted. They both ran towards him, and Saito grabbed both of their hands, and pulled them up over their necks.

"You're pathetic", he said as Tyson and Ash struggled against him. "Discriminating a woman like this…when you were born from one", he said. Tyson, Ash, and Daichi all stopped struggling and were staring at Saito. "Think about it…would you do something like this, to your own mother"? Saito asked them. The werewolves were quiet as they took in what Saito said. "I didn't think so", Saito said. "Now I suggest, you release Louise to me", he said dropping Tyson and Ash's arms and extending his hand towards Daichi. Before Daichi could let go of me, I pushed myself away from him and ran towards Saito. "YOU DAMN VAMPIRIC FREAK! WHO ARE YOU TO TALK HUH"?! Tyson growled as he made for Saito's neck. "Saito"! I gasped. Saito turned, and in one swift motion punched Tyson hard on his jaw.

Tyson flew backwards through the air screaming all the way, and landed who knew where. Daichi and Ash looked menacingly at Saito. They tried to look as if they weren't scared, but they were shaking. "I suggest you go after your ring leader", Saito said. The two werewolves bared their fangs at Saito, but they ran off to look for Tyson. I stood in shock a little ways away from Saito…unable to believe what had almost happened and what had taken place just now. Saito turned to me and walked slowly towards me. "Are you okay"? he asked me. Before I knew what I was doing, I ran towards him and buried my face in his chest. "I was so scared… I was so scared…I didn't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up", I whimpered against his chest. Saito wrapped his arms tight around me and said, "it's okay, it's over". We stood like that for a moment, when Saito slowly held me apart at arms-length, and said "We need to get you a new shirt", I looked down, and gasped. My bra was fully exposed and I had just hugged Saito like this. "EEEK"! I shrieked and covered myself as I blushed.

Saito laughed, "it's okay I didn't see anything…Maybe Luna will have some spares", he said. Luna! "Saito, Brittany has Luna, we have to find her, and fast"! I said. "We still have some time before class starts", Saito said looking at his watch. "Let's go"! he said and we both ran inside Reardon together. Once we were inside, Saito took off his jacket and handed it to me. "Here, it's against school rules to run naked through the halls", he said. I took it from him and wore it, murmuring "thanks". The jacket was big and warm, and it smelled like Saito. I stood there for a moment as I took in his scent as I closed my eyes, until I had a strange feeling that I was being watched. I open my eyes and saw Saito staring at me…a feint blush creeping up his cheeks. Could vampires blush? I wondered. "Luna"? he asked me. "Uh right…let's go", I said.

We both ran down the halls calling Luna's name and looking into every nook, cranny and empty classroom…but we couldn't find her anywhere. "Do you think Brittany took Luna someplace else"? I asked Saito breathing heavily from all that running. "I'm not sure…I can't sense her presence in here either", he said as he looked around. Saito I noticed was breathing a lot more heavily than me and he looked pale…almost as if he was…dehydrated or something. "Are you okay"? I asked him. "Yeah…", he said clutching his head. "Are you sure"? I asked him and put a hand on his shoulder. He twitched and said, "I think we should split up and look for Luna. You go that way and I'll go this way", he said. "But—"! I began, but Saito was already running down the hall. I sighed and turned away in the direction that I was supposed to go. Why had he run off like that? Oh well…at least I had…some part of him with me I thought to myself as I looked at the jacket.

I shook my head and looked down the hall. Now was not the time to be thinking about this, Luna was in trouble and I had to find her. I ran down the hall and continued to look into every empty classroom, hoping whether Luna was in one of them or whether I'd find any sign that she was in the school. When I continued to turn up empty, I took out my phone to call her and see whether she could at least give me a hint as to see where she was or whether she was still alive. I noticed at once that I had one unread message. I opened it, and to my surprise it was from Luna…hours before I had encountered Tyson, Daichi and Ash. The text from Luna contained two words: "Cafeteria, freezer". I stared at the text and re read it a few times.

Luna was in the cafeteria…the one place that we hadn't checked…but what did freezer mean? Was she trapped in the cafeteria's freezer? I guess there's only one way to find out. I turned and ran down the stairs as fast as I could. I decided to tell Saito on the way if I saw him and then the two of us could go together to the cafeteria and find Luna, but I didn't see Saito anywhere. I continued on my own to the cafeteria, but it was empty. I checked the time on my cell phone—it wouldn't be long until the bell rang and people started to arrive, I had to work fast. "LUNA"! I called in the empty cafeteria. All that responded back to me was silence. "Luna where are you?! LUNA"! I called again walking around the empty cafeteria. "LUNA"! I called cupping my hands around my mouth. Still nothing; I was beginning to get worried. I took out my cell again and looked at the text message from Luna. "Cafeteria", I'm in the cafeteria, I thought as I looked at the text. "Freezer", I pocketed my phone, and walked into the kitchen.

There was no chef there which was good. I didn't want to encounter one of Reardon's chefs at a time like this. I walked to the back of the kitchen and saw the fridge, and continued walking on until I saw the door to the freezer. Could Luna really be trapped in here? I walked closer to the freezer and looked through the tiny window on the door. It was all fogged up, so I used my hand to wipe away some of the condensation and gasped at what I saw. Luna was in there alright. She was huddled up on the ground in the freezer, trying to keep warm. "LUNA"! I cried wrenching open the freezer door. I ran inside the freezer, and the cold made me shiver. I ran to her and tried to get Luna up, but she wouldn't move. She was freezing cold, and her once golden hair was turning white.

"Luna, get up please! Luna"! I tried my hardest to wake her, but she didn't even stir. I tried breathing some of my hot breath onto her, but that didn't work either. "Please…please don't...be dead", I said in a choked voice. "This is my entire fault", I sobbed. I picked her up, and hugged her. "Please Luna", I whispered. All of a sudden, I felt some movement from her. I drew back to look at her, and saw that she was slowly opening her eyes. "You found me…", she said in a weak voice. "Come on, we have to get you out of here", I said managing to get her up in a standing position. We began to walk slowly towards the door of the freezer. "Brittany…l-lured me in here…sh-she t-told me t-t-that s-she trapped you in h-here…but when I-I came in here…she locked m-me in", Luna said, her teeth chattering. "Don't worry we'll get out of here soon", I said. "We need to get you warm too", I said continuing our slow walk towards the entrance of the freezer.

The door to the freezer suddenly slammed shut, making both Luna and I jump. "Aw, you found her! Good for you Louise"! Brittany said through the outside of the freezer door. "Brittany"?! I asked incredulously. "You're going to die in here Louise! You along with your little friend! Tyson failed to do the job for me so I'm going to carry it out myself"! I heard her growl. "No! You can't! Brittany PLEASE"! I dropped Luna's hand and she fell to the ground with a weak "Ah…". I ran towards the freezer door and pulled and pushed on it. "PLEASE BRITTANY PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR! BRITTANY"! I yelled from the inside of the freezer. But I was able to see from the tiny window inside, that Brittany had left.

I tried my hardest to open the door but it was no use. "It's…pointless…there's no way out of here…", Luna said from her spot on the floor. I continued to try the door but it wouldn't budge. I began to feel the effects of the cold from the freezer. I shivered as I tried to open the door, but still to no avail. "Please…", I said in a weak voice. The cold began taking over me, I could feel it engulf my whole body. My hands began to feel like ice, and there were bits of ice forming on my hair as well. "Please…somebody…", I whispered helplessly as I continued to try the door.

"Please…somebody…help…", I managed to whisper as I slumped to the ground. I pulled my knees up to my chest trying to keep warm, but it was no use.

The cold managed to take over me completely, and I could no longer produce any body heat.

I slowly fell to the ground in my slumped position.

* * *

Chapter 6 up


	7. Rescued again & Saito's Vampire Attack

Chapter 7

**Saito**

I ran down the halls breathing heavily. Part of me was looking for Luna, and part of me was getting away from Louise. I slumped against the wall and tried to catch my breath. I was thirsting for blood…but why? I had drank my fill before leaving to come here…but…why am I so dehydrated all of a sudden? And why is my body thirsting for Louise's blood? No…I can't even think of doing something like that I thought to myself as I used the wall to continue the search for Luna.

With any luck Louise had already found Luna, and they were probably just looking for me now…but who knows? I continued walking on trying to control my desire to drink blood, but I couldn't take it anymore. I finally collapsed in the hallway, breathing heavily. I needed blood to go on…but…why was this happening now? What's going on all of a sudden?! I struggled to get up, and continued using the wall as support to walk down the hall.

I checked my watch, the bell would be ringing soon and pretty soon the whole hallway will be flooded with people…I guess I'll be able to—no…that's to…no I can't do that…I'm not that kind of person. I shook my head and sighed. Is it because I was in love with Louise that this is happening? But…this can't be happening…love between vampires and humans is forbidden…so why is this happening? What made me so dehydrated all of a sudden? Was it when I was going up against Tyson back there? I may have used up most of my energy fighting that oaf. Even though vampires are technically stronger then werewolves in a way… I stopped to catch my breath.

If I didn't get blood soon I would surely go on a rampage through the halls. I checked my watch again—1 minute till the bell rings…I can make it…I'll probably find Luna and Louise too. I used the wall as support to turn around and go down the hallway to the stairs. As soon as I let go of the wall, I almost fell but I grabbed onto the railings for support, and using all of my remaining strength ran down the stairs as fast as I could to the cafeteria.

I arrived there in the nick of time; the cafeteria was empty. I quickly strode to the back of the kitchens to get myself a drink, when I stopped. There was someone in here…not someone…more than one person… I walked cautiously in the back of the kitchen. The presence was stronger now…and it almost felt like… "Louise…and Luna"? I asked myself. I walked past the walk-in freezer to see where their presence was coming from, when I caught a glimpse of two figures huddled inside the walk-in freezer. I looked inside the tiny freezer window, and gasped. It was Louise and Luna!

Louise had managed to find Luna, but how did they get themselves locked in here?! I think I have a hunch I thought bitterly as I yanked open the freezer door and ran inside. I ran to Louise's side, and tried to wake her, but she wasn't moving or breathing; Luna was in the same state. Both of the girl's hairs were turning white because of the ice, and their hands and faces were cold as ice. "Louise…", I grunted as I tried to lift her. My own strength was fading; I couldn't do this on my own. All of a sudden the bell rang making me jump. I knew what I had to do. I ran out of the freezer and into the halls where monsters were arriving for classes. I pushed past people as they threw insults at me, and arrived at Mr. Frankenstein's class.

Most of the students were already there, including…Brittany. But now was not the time to plot revenge. I quickly ran up to Kaito who was taking out his books from his bag. "You need to come with me", I said grabbing his arm. "What? What's wrong? Why"? Kaito asked me. "No time for questions, we need to hurry", I said and pulled him out of the classroom. "Boys, what's going on"?! Mr. Frankenstein was also following us. "No time to explain sir, we need to get them out of the freezer, NOW"! I said as I dragged Kaito into the cafeteria through the throng of monsters who were milling about in the hallways. "WHO"?! Mr. Frankenstein and Kaito asked at the same time.

Mr. Frankenstein followed as I pulled Kaito to the back of the kitchens where some of the chefs had already arrived and were kneeling over Louise and Luna's bodies in the freezer. "Oh my goodness", Mr. Frankenstein said. I ran into the freezer, and picked Louise up; although it was a bit hard because she was frozen and I couldn't really pick her up because of lack of blood. Kaito picked up Luna and we both walked out of the freezer together. "We need to get them to the hospital wing", Kaito said. "Who would do such a thing"? Mr. Frankenstein asked. "Why don't you ask Brittany"? I told him. Mr. Frankenstein looked confused. The crowd in the hallway parted to let us through so that we could reach the hospital wing in time.

Louise and Luna were taken in immediately, and Kaito, Mr. Frankenstein and I were pushed out of the hospital wing with the nurse saying, "We will let them see you when they are awake", and then shut the door.

We all walked back to the classroom in silence as the late bell rang and sat down in our seats as Mr. Frankenstein went to the front of the class. I was feeling incredibly weak…I hadn't had a chance to grab a blood drink from the cafeteria…I was going to snap any second now… "Control yourself…Get it together", I muttered to myself. Instead of writing something on the board and welcoming the class that he usually did, Mr. Frankenstein turned around and stared at all of us angrily. "Would anyone like to explain", he began. "How two of our students ended up in the walk-in freezer in the kitchens"? he asked as he glared at all of us.

"Who"? someone spoke up. "Louise and Luna", Mr. Frankenstein answered. Whispers immediately began, and Mr. Frankenstein slammed his large hand down on his desk making everyone jump. "**_SILENCE_**"! he roared. "I want to know whose idea this was"! he said as he walked between the rows of the desks staring at students until they looked away. "If Saito hadn't found them…", Mr. Frankenstein trailed off as he looked at me. "Are you alright? You look a bit pale", he said. "Oh…I'm fine", I said waving my hand in a nonchalant way. Mr. Frankenstein gave me a look before turning back to the classroom. "Well? Does anyone have anything to say about this"? he asked the class.

"Why don't you ask Brittany and her werewolf boyfriends"? Kaito spoke up. Brittany, Esmeralda, and Dolores along with Tyson, Daichi, and Ash (who were back in the class—I guess Daichi and Ash managed to find him afterall) shot Kaito menacing glares. "They've been onto Louise and Luna since day one", Kaito said as he turned to look at Mr. Frankenstein. **"DO THE SIX OF YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES"?!** Mr. Frankenstein thundered making everyone jump again. **_"BECAUSE OF YOU SIX, LUNA AND LOUISE ARE IN THE HOSPITAL! WHO KNOWS HOW LONG THEY WERE IN THE FREEZER FOR"?! _** Everyone in the class cowered at this. "S-Sir…we—", **"ENOUGH"!** Mr. Frankenstein shouted. "It was just a harmless prank"! Tyson spoke up.

Mr. Frankenstein along with the rest of the class stared angrily at Tyson and the other werewolves. "HARMLESS PRANK"?! Mr. Frankenstein repeated incredulously. **_"HARMLESS PRANK?! A HARMLESS PRANK DOES NOT LAND ANYBODY IN THE HOSPITAL"! _** He shouted again. The entire class was still and silent at this point. "I'm going to have a talk to Mrs. Deatheater about the 6 of you…if not suspended you will surely be expelled for this sort of behaviour"! he said as he glared at Brittany, Dolores, Esmeralda, Tyson, Daichi, and Ash. Mr. Frankenstein turned his back to the class and barked, "OPEN YOUR BOOKS TO PAGE 20"! and text books appeared almost in a flash on everyone's desktops. Before Mr. Frankenstein could begin to write on the board, the nurse from the hospital wing came in. "Sir"? she called. Mr. Frankenstein, Kaito, and I turned to look at her.

The nurse had a smile on her face as she said, "They're okay now…just resting. You may come to see them if you'd like". After she had said this, the tension in the room sort of eased and people relaxed a bit. I breathed a small sigh of relief as well. Mr. Frankenstein turned to the class and said, "Class is on break until further notice. Kaito, Saito, you two are coming with me", he said. Kaito stood up almost immediately, and I stood up slowly using the desk as support. We walked out of the classroom and followed the nurse to the hospital wing.

She opened the door, and we all went inside.

**Louise**

It was dark…it was dark but it was warm. Where was I? Where was everyone? It looks like I'm in a hallway…where does this hallway lead to? … I see a light…at the end…I have to get out of this darkness…I'm running towards it but it seems to be getting further away… "No…don't go" I reach my hand out to the light. 'Louise', I turn around in the empty darkness. Someone had called me…. 'Louise', it was more clearly now...who is calling me? 'Louise wake up', I continue running towards the source of the light instead of the sound. I had to get out of here… 'Louise…wake up…", the voice sounded like it was right behind me, but I kept on running until I had reached the light.

"Louise…wake up…",

I slowly opened my eyes to see some blurred faces looking down at me. My eyes weren't focused yet…I closed and reopened them to see Kaito, Saito and Mr. Frankenstein along with a nurse staring down at me. I sat up slowly and looked around to see Luna sleeping on a bed some ways apart from me. "Where am I"? I asked as I turned to look back at Saito, Kaito and Mr. Frankenstein. "You're in the hospital wing dear you got trapped in the freezer, along with your friend over there", the nurse said pointing to Luna. Kaito went over to Luna, leaving Mr. Frankenstein and Saito with me.

"Louise…what I want to know is…how did you two end up in that freezer"? Mr. Frankenstein asked. My memory was still a bit hazy, but I distinctly remembered being cornered by Tyson, Ash and Daichi when Saito showed up…and then we ran inside to look for Luna, got separated and then I ended up in the freezer as well. I exchanged a look with Saito, which caused Mr. Frankenstein to look back and forth between the both of us. "Louise dear…you can tell me what happened", Mr. Frankenstein said. "W-well…um I had arrived at the school…when I was confronted by Tyson, Daichi and Ash…they began to…do things to me saying that…Brittany was getting her revenge or something…", Mr. Frankenstein's hands curled into fists at this point. "Go on", he said.

"Well…then Saito showed up before they could do anything worse…", I said as I looked at Saito. "And then we went inside to look for Luna, but…we ended up getting separated on the way", I said still looking at Saito. "And is that how you ended up in the freezer with Luna"? Mr. Frankenstein asked me. "Yes, actually Luna was in the freezer already by the time that I had arrived", I said tearing my eyes away from Saito to look at Mr. Frankenstein. A pained expression crossed Saito's face, and he ran from the hospital wing. "Saito"! Mr. Frankenstein and I called after him. I tried to get out of bed, but the nurse who was a Frankenstein like Mr. Frankenstein, pushed me gently back down on the bed. "You need your rest sweetheart. For a vampire you sure lost a lot of body heat, are you sure you're a vampire"? she asked me.

My mind flashed back to the application that I had filled out on the first day where I had checked of 'Vampire'. I shook my head and said, "I have to go after him, I need to help Saito", I said as I got up off the bed. "You'll need your jacket", she said handing me Saito's jacket. "Louise, you need your rest", Mr. Frankenstein said grabbing the sleeve of Saito's jacket as I began putting it on. "Mr. Frankenstein, Luna's waking up", Kaito called from the other side of the room where Luna was. Mr. Frankenstein and the nurse both went towards Luna and Kaito, and I took the opportunity to leave the hospital wing and run out into the hall. "Where could he have gone"? I asked myself as I looked up and down the hallway.

I decided to go into class to see whether he was there, but the class was half empty. Where was everyone? Brittany and Tyson looked up when they saw me. Tyson looked relieved, but Brittany was glaring at me. She stood up off her chair, and began to walk towards me. Tyson grabbed her hand and shook his head, 'no'. She yanked her hand out of his grasp, and angrily turned away from him and me. I ran out of the classroom, and down the hall. I went into the cafeteria thinking that I would find Saito in here, but I didn't see him. There were some people from my class in the cafeteria, and they all stared at me as I came in. What was with all the staring? "Hey Louise," someone called. "Um…yeah"? I asked uncertainly trying to identify the source of the voice. A decaying zombie made his way through the crowd in the cafeteria, and came up to me.

"Is it true that you were trapped in the freezer with Luna"? he asked me. "Um…yes, It's true", I said. Some people gasped in the cafeteria, others looked at me in amazement. "How on earth did you survive"? the zombie asked me. "Honestly, I don't even know myself", I said distractedly looking around for Saito. "My name is Zain…Zain the Zombie", he held out his decaying hand. I looked at him uncertainly, and then shook his hand. Zain's hand was wet, and mushy. Bits and pieces of his hand stuck to mine as we broke the hand shake. I grabbed a paper towel from a nearby table and wiped my hand with it as I continued to search for Saito. "Um…are you looking for someone"? he asked me. "I'm looking for Saito. Have you seen him"? I asked as I looked back at Zain.

"He's up on the roof of the school, come on I'll take you there", Zain said and I followed him out of the cafeteria. We went down some stairs, until we arrived at what looked like a basement. Then we kept on walking down the hall and up another flight of stairs until we arrived at a door. "This is the door that leads to the school roof. I saw Saito run up through here", he said. "Thanks Zain", I said and moved my hand to open the door. "Wait", he said and blocked my hand. "What is it"? I asked him. "Saito's not really in his senses right now…you could get hurt", he said. "What do you mean"? I asked him. Zain scratched the side of his decaying head causing some pieces to fall onto the floor. "I mean…that…his vampire instincts have taken over him…he's looking for fresh blood Louise", he said. I stared in shock at Zain, then at the door. "You could get killed", Zain whispered.

"Saito's not dangerous…and even if he is in his vampire form right now…then I'll have to help him out", I said as I put my hand on the door. "How? What can you do to help him"? Zain asked me. "I'm not sure…but…if he's looking for blood…why didn't he just get some from the cafeteria"? I asked him. Zain shrugged. "Dunno, I'm not a vampire", he said. I put my hand on the door knob, and opened the door. I didn't see Saito anywhere, and I was a bit scared to go out on the roof by myself. "Do you want me to come with you"? Zain asked me. I swallowed and shook my head. "No…this is Saito we're talking about…he won't hurt me…", I trailed off as I looked at the empty roof. Saito was the one who had saved me after all when I was trapped in the freezer…so why wasn't I going? Why weren't my legs moving? "Come on Louise, it's not safe", Zain said. "No…I have to go…Saito's not dangerous. He needs me right now, and I need to be there for him", I said. "Good luck", Zain whispered and then left. I watched him go, and then slowly turned my attention back to the empty roof. I walked slowly onto the roof and looked around for Saito. "Saito"? I called. The roof seemed eerily empty, and it was kind of creepy being up there all by myself. If Saito really was here…I needed to find him….I couldn't just leave without doing that.

"Saito…are you here"? I asked looking around. All of a sudden, the door that I had left open to lead back to the school, slammed shut with a loud BANG.

I whirled around my heart hammering in my chest to see Saito, his eyes glowing blood red.

I took a step backwards as Saito walked towards me with an evil looking smirk on his face…

* * *

Uh oh what is Louise going to do now? *CLIFFHANGER*

Chapter 7 up!

Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake


	8. Louise's love bite

Chapter 8

**Louise**

"S-Saito…"? I whispered as he came towards me. I kept walking backwards as Saito came walking towards me. I walked backwards until I was at the edge of the roof, and gasped as I looked down. "Louise…why are you so scared of me"? Saito asked me in a slurred vampire voice. I gulped and breathed heavily as he continued to smirk at me. He offered me his hand and said, "You're going to fall if you're walk backwards any further", he said. I looked at Saito and then slowly extended my hand. This was Saito…even if he was in his vampire form…he's still the Saito that I know and love. Saito grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him causing me to gasp again.

Saito used one of his cold vampire fingers to move some of my hair from my neck so that it hung down my back and I shivered. "Human blood…so divine…so…delicious…", he said as he opened his mouth to reveal his fangs. I stared in shock and struggled to get out of his grasp, but Saito held on tightly onto me. "Saito…please…don't"! I said as I tried removing his arms from around me. Saito leaned in, his fangs almost at my neck. "Saito! Please, I know you're in there! Please Saito! The Saito I know wouldn't do this"! I cried as I stared deep into Saito's blood red eyes. Saito stared angrily at me for a second, and then he quickly dropped his arms and stepped away from me almost immediately. He was breathing heavily again and was shaking. "S-Saito"? I asked as I walked towards him with my hand reached out.

"NO! Louise don't come any closer please"! he said as he walked away from me. Saito's eyes were back to his dazzling blue, but it looked like his strength was fading, and fast. Saito stumbled away from me, and fell to the grounds on all fours. "Saito"! I ran towards him. "NO STAY AWAY"! he shouted and I stopped. He let out agonizing sounds of sounds of pain as he struggled to compose himself. "Louise…you have to leave…please…it's not safe", Saito said when he managed to look at me. "No I'm not leaving without you"! I ran towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm here to help you", I said. Saito's vampire form was back and his eyes flashed red. In a swift motion he grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him again. "What can you do for me huh? You're just a human", he said and then pushed me away.

Saito began walking away but he ended up falling on all fours again; it seemed as if he lost his strength every time he walked away from me…and he reverted back to his vampire form every time I got close to him. I needed to help him…even if it will end up in me being bitten…he's still Saito…and I have to help him. Saito shakily stood up and turned towards me. "WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?! I'M A DANGER TO YOU LOUISE"! he growled. "Saito you're not dangerous", I said running towards him. "No…STAY AWAY"! he yelled as he tried to get away, but ended up falling back down again. I ran towards him, and sat down in front of him. "I can help you", I said. Saito looked up worriedly at me. "I'm a danger to you Louise", he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"You're NOT dangerous", I said and hugged him tightly. Saito's entire body went rigid, and his vampire form came out again. I continued to hug Saito tightly, no matter how much he tried to push me away. "**_DAMMIT YOU INSOLENT LITTLE HUMAN_**"! Saito roared and dug his vampire like claws into my arms. I let out a small whimper as I felt his claws penetrate my flesh, but I kept hugging him. "**PLEASE SAITO, I CAN HELP YOU**"! I cried. Saito continued to growl and to push me away, but I kept holding on. "PLEASE SAITO, _PLEASE"_! the last word coming out choked. I didn't remove my arms no matter how much Saito resisted. Finally, he yanked his claws out of my arms, causing me to gasp as the pain engulfed me. I didn't expect what happened next, to happen.

Saito used his hands to tear away some of my hair that was shielding my neck, and plunged his fangs deep into my neck. I felt my body go still as Saito took in my blood. Everything was moving in slow motion, and I was beginning to loose feeling in my own body. My hands slowly fell from around Saito's neck and dropped to my sides.

The last thing I felt was Saito pulling his fangs out from my neck. The last thing I saw and heard was Saito calling my name frantically, as everything slowly went black.

**Saito**

I couldn't believe this…I couldn't believe this…I absolutely couldn't believe that I had done something like this. I had drunk Louise's blood…_I HAD DRANK LOUISE'S BLOOD! _EVEN AFTER I HAD PROMISED MYSELF THAT I WOULDN'T! How could I have done something like this? And that too, to Louise?

I looked down at Louise…her own blood staining her school uniform. "Louise…I'm so sorry…", I picked her up, and her head lolled lifelessly to the side. I had killed her…I had killed Louise…I couldn't stop myself. She should have gone when she had the chance…why…why is she so reckless? Why is she so idiotic? Why did she stay?! "dammit…**_LOUISE_**"! I shouted into the night sky. "I'm sorry Louise! I'm so sorry! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME! PLEASE LOUISE COME BACK! I NEED YOU! _I NEED YOU LOUISE PLEASE COME BACK"! _ I continued to shout into the night sky…calling out Louise's name…hoping that she wasn't dead…hoping that she would come back…

**Louise**

Pain…I was in so much pain. I was in a dark place and was in bed and I didn't want to get up…I just wanted to lay in bed and die…slowly and painfully…it was over…nothing could be done for me now…it's all over…

"Louise…"

That sounds like Saito…he's calling me…

"Louise…please come back to me…"

He wants me to come back…but I can't…I don't have the strength…

"Louise…please…I need you…"

Saito…I need you too…but…I can't…I can't…

"Please Louise…please Louise…please come back I'm sorry…I couldn't control myself",

Saito…?

"It's all my fault…"

No it's not your fault Saito! Don't think that! I get out of the bed and run towards Saito's voice despite the pain.

"It's my entire fault…I shouldn't have lost control like that…PLEASE LOUISE COME BACK TO ME"!

"I'm COMING SAITO"! I cried as I ran towards his voice

I slowly opened my eyes to see Saito staring worriedly and in shock down at me. "S-Saito"? I asked. "Oh Louise"! Saito wrapped me in a tight hug. I knew that if vampires could cry, Saito would be bawling right now…just like I was.

"You're real right? You're not a ghost right"? he asked me as he drew back to look at me. "Saito…", I said as I wiped my eyes. "I'm back…it's really me", I said. I was wrapped in another tight hug. "I'm so sorry Louise…It's my entire fault…", "No…it's mine…I should have left when I had the chance…but I couldn't", I said. "Why didn't you"? Saito asked me as he put his cold fingers on my neck to stop the bleeding from where his fangs had pierced me. I shivered and said, "Because…I couldn't…I knew I couldn't leave you behind", I said. "But…why not? Why didn't you leave me and save yourself? It could have saved you from me", Saito said.

"Because…you're not dangerous Saito…and also because…I love you…", I said as I blushed and looked away. "You…what"? he asked in a bit of a shock. I blushed even more as I said, "I…I love you", Saito didn't respond so I said, "I-I couldn't leave you because…I don't know whether vampires can die but…if you left…I…I didn't know what I would do", I said as I wiped away some tears that were falling again. "Louise", Saito said after a moment. "I wouldn't know what to do…I mean Luna likes you too and—", "Louise…", "I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if I hadn't helped you and—!" "Louise"! Saito said putting two fingers on my lips. I looked at him questioningly, and he said "Stop talking".

"I love you too", he said as he removed his fingers from my mouth. I gasped in surprise and before I knew it, Saito leaned in and kissed me full on the lips.

**Saito**

It's forbidden. I knew it was, but I didn't care…I was in love with Louise too much to care.

**Louise**

I reveled in the kiss as it happened, and I barely had time to enjoy it because it was over to soon. We were both breathing a bit heavily as we smiled at each other. "That was…sweet", I said. Saito smiled at me. "Care for one more"? he asked me. I felt myself nod and this time we both leaned in together. Before our lips could meet, the door swung open with a bang and Saito and I jumped apart. Zain, Luna and Kaito came running up to us as Saito and I stood up.

"I got worried when you didn't come to class…so I came with them", Zain said pointing to Luna and Kaito. "Mr. Frankenstein is wondering where you two are, we're about to have a pop quiz"! Kaito said. "Oh! We better hurry"! I yelped. I've never been a big fan of quizzes…but anything to get out of this awkward situation. Luna noticed the blood on my uniform and gasped. "Louise! Are you okay"?! she asked me as she ran up to me. I tried to cover the bite marks, but I wasn't quick enough. She stepped backwards in shock and looked at Saito. "Saito, you didn't", she said. Saito sighed and covered his face with his hand. "I couldn't control myself", he said. "Please, don't blame him…it's my fault…I wanted to help Saito, I couldn't just leave him like that", I said. "You're going to need to cover that…", Luna said as she pulled out some make up from a small wallet that was in her skirt pocket.

"Do you always have that on you"? I asked as Saito walked over to Kaito and Zain. "Oh sure", she said. "You never know when you'll need makeup in an emergency", she said as she applied some skin-tone foundation on the bite marks. "There", she said after perfecting it up. I tried to see my neck, but I couldn't. I hoped that the marks weren't visible though. "Don't worry they aren't noticeable", she said. "Uh guys, if we don't hurry now Mr. Frankenstein is going to give us all zeroes", Kaito said. "Right, let's go", Zain said. Saito gave me a small smile before following Kaito, and Zain. I felt myself blush a little and Luna fell into step beside me. "So…what exactly happened between you two"? Luna whispered to me. "Long story short…I just got my first kiss…and it was with the guy I like", I whispered back happily. "First kiss? Louise…you do realize that love between vampires and humans is forbidden right"? Luna whispered. "What"? "It's forbidden…it's because they're a different species they won't work out", Luna whispered as we reached the door to lead back into the school.

"But your parents worked out", I whispered back. "I know…but it was just luck…who knows? If you're lucky you and Saito may end up like them", Luna whispered with a smile. "What are you two whispering about back there"? Zain asked as we arrived in the hallway of the school. "Nothing", Luna and I said at the same time. "Speaking of love…guess who asked me to the zombie prom"? Luna whispered. I was still distracted by the concept of love being forbidden between vampires and humans but I still whispered back, "who"? "Who else? Kaito", she whispered and sighed dreamily. "I thought you liked Saito"? I whispered. "I've moved on. Saito is yours now anyways…and Kaito belongs to me", she whispered. "So…what did you tell him"? I whispered. "I said 'yes' obviously! But it's not until so long so I took Kaito before anyone who is looking for last minute dates will know that Kaito is taken when they ask him…and me", Luna said. We had reached the classroom, but Luna stopped me as Saito, Kaito and Zain went inside.

"Listen…thanks for coming to save me back there in the freezer", she said. "Anytime…you're my friend…I would do anything for you", I said. I was about to go into the classroom when Luna stopped me again. "Look. Don't let a little rule like love being forbidden between vampires and humans get in the way of you and Saito's relationship…okay"? she said as she put a hand on my shoulder. "Thanks Luna", I said with a smile and we both walked into the class together. "Ah! Finally! Okay the whole class is here. We've wasted a lot of time so we better get started with that pop quiz as well as our school work", Mr. Frankenstein said. I went to my desk and sat down beside Saito. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. Luna was right. I shouldn't let a stupid little rule like that get in the way of mine and Saito's love…and I think Saito and I already knew that….I thought as I snuck a side glance at Saito.

Mr. Frankenstein began handing out the pop quizzes. "If you did your homework from yesterday, than this quiz will be no problem for you", he said as he passed out the quizzes. A few people groaned and a few people sighed as they took out their pencils. As Mr. Frankenstein continued passing out the quizzes, Saito turned to me and said, "I thought for sure that you weren't going to come back today…why did you"? he asked me. I was silent as I remembered my desperate attempt to get out of Reardon when I had gone to my counselor…but now that I thought about it…I didn't want to leave Reardon…in fact I actually wanted to stay. After all I had a vampire boyfriend, and a half-human friend to protect me from whatever Reardon had in store for me…and I was ready to face everything. "It didn't work out", I told Saito as Mr. Frankenstein handed me and Saito a quiz. "And I'm glad it didn't", I said. "Me too", Saito said.

I turned to him, but his face was turned away. I could tell that he was smiling. I turned my attention to the quiz, when a shadow loomed over me. I looked up to see Tyson looking down solemnly at me. "I'm…really glad you're safe Louise…and I'm sorry", he said. I gave him a small smile and said, "It's okay". "If you ever need anything…just let me know", he said. I nodded and he gave me what looked like a worried smile. He walked over back to his desk, where Brittany whispered something to him. He whispered something back to her, and she frowned and whispered something back to him. Then they both turned away from each other. "All right class…good luck…and…BEGIN", Mr. Frankenstein said looking at his watch.

I looked at the questions on the quiz, and was surprised to see that they were the same exact questions that I had done for homework. I smiled to myself as I filled in the answers…no wonder Mr. Frankenstein said that it would be easy if you had done the homework. I wrote out all the answers taking extra care with my spelling and grammar, and was the first one finished…well…Saito finished before me…I was done after him.

OOO

At the end of the class, there was a rumor going around that Brittany and Tyson had broken up. No one knew whether it was true or not, but the way that Brittany and Tyson distanced themselves from each other, the answer was pretty obvious.

I went outside to wait for my parents to pick me up, as other monsters milled around me to get to their classes. Kaito, Zain and Luna waved good-bye to me as they went off to their next class, and I waved back to them. All of a sudden two pairs of cold hands covered my eyes, and I smiled knowing who it was. "Yes Saito"? I asked him. "How'd you know it was me"? he asked in surprise. I laughed. "I just had a hunch", I said as he smiled at me. "I'll text you later", he said and then gave me a quick kiss.

All of a sudden my parent's car pulled up, and in a flash Saito was gone. I felt a sudden sadness as I got into my parents car, but I saw Saito waving at me from the entrance of Reardon. I smiled and waved back as my parents drove away from the school. My parents resumed lecturing me about my academic record and my behaviour in the guidance office, but it didn't bother me anymore. I didn't care if I couldn't be transferred…it was all going to be worth it.

My parents asked me what happened at school today during dinner, and I told them everything that happened (leaving out the part of what happened after they had dropped me off). My parents listened with concerned looks as I told them all about the exciting quiz that I had. "Are you feeling okay hon"? my mother asked me. "Yes, why"? I asked. My parents exchanged looks. "You're never this excited when you're talking about quizzes…or tests…", my father said. "Oh…well…I guess Reardon is changing that…you were right dad…I just needed some time to get used to Reardon", I said. "That's my girl", my dad said. "And I promise that I'll make up my poor academic record by attempting to pass my English class at Reardon and my classes at my day school", I said.

"I'm proud of you honey", My mother said. After dinner, I did the homework that Mr. Frankenstein assigned us, and then went to bed exhausted with the day's events. I had almost been done in by a werewolf…nearly froze to death, and got bitten by a vampire…I thought as I touched Saito's bite marks. It had been quite a day…I thought again as I relaxed in bed. I was about to close my eyes when my phone vibrated. I looked at it, wondering who it could be. It was a number that I didn't recognize and the text was, "Are you asleep"? I shook my head and smiled. "Saito how did you get my number"? I texted back. I was adding his name in my contacts when he replied back. "I got it from Luna. I'm sorry am I disturbing you"? he asked. "Nope…not at all", I texted back. "Okay, good", he replied. I giggled.

Saito and I texted each other late into the night, and ended off our conversation when I was getting tired. "Good night princess", Saito texted me as I told him that I was going to bed.

"Night…see you tomorrow", I texted back with a heart, and then fell asleep.

* * *

Chapter 8 up!


	9. An eventful day, And night

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I AM SO SORRY FOR UPLOADING AFTER SO LONG I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE. PLEASE NOTE THAT FROM NOW ON I MAY NOT BE UPLOADING OFTEN SINCE I AM A BUSY STUDENT BUT I WILL TRY MY LEVEL BEST TO UPLOAD CHAPTERS ON THIS STORY AS WELL AS ON MY OTHERS. I REALLY LIKE THIS PIECE AND I'M NOT PLANNING ON ABANDONING IT AND THE SAME GOES FOR MY OTHER STORIES THAT ARE IN-PROGRESS. LIKE THIS FANFIC, I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD CHAPTERS WHENEVER POSSIBLE SO JUST KEEP THIS IN MIND WHEN READING MY FANFICS. THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN READING THIS EVEN AFTER I STOPPED UPLOADING :) SO HERE IT IS WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, CHAPTER 9 FOR REARDON HIGH OR MONSTER HIGH!**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Louise**

I woke up the next morning to see that I had fallen asleep with Saito's jacket on, and that my parents didn't even ask me anything about it. I'll give it back to him today I told myself as I took it off and hung it on the back of my desk chair. I realized that I had also slept in my ripped clothing…from yesterday's…events… I changed out of those as well and sighed as I looked at the shirt. I'm going to have to get another school uniform…hope it didn't cost as much. I fold up the ripped clothing and stow it away in my closet; then I freshen up and go take a shower. I almost wish I didn't have to go to day school today, but I had promised my parents that I would start taking more initiative and improve my grades in both day and night school…so I guess I didn't have a choice.

I go downstairs for breakfast, greet my parents good morning, and then change into my clothes for my day school. There wasn't exactly a uniform that I needed to wear for my Day school unlike Reardon so that was good…I didn't really like wearing Reardon's uniforms but…there wasn't anything I could do about it. I grab my bag, and pick up my phone to see 2 unread messages. I open them up and see that they're good morning messages from Luna and Twinkle, my day school friend. I send them quick replies, and then pocket my phone. "Louise, come on love we're going to be late", my dad called. "Coming dad"! I called and I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. We piled into the car together, and I waved to my parents as they drove off to work.

My day school started at 9:00 a.m., and it was only 8:30a.m., so I had some time to kill. I couldn't help but remember my first kiss with Saito yesterday. It was so sweet, and my lips still tingled. I felt my neck where Saito had bitten me, and shivered as I remembered his vampire form. He looked like he was in so much pain and it was agonizing to see him go through that….I had to do something…I honestly couldn't have just left him like that. I realized that my parents hadn't asked me about my bite marks either…probably since they were too busy to notice even though they are in full view. I quickly ran to the bathroom inside the school, and saw that the bite marks were fully visible. Of course they would be visible, I had washed Luna's make up off that morning.

Luckily, like Luna I always had spare make up in my bag, just in case I needed it. I took out some skin tone foundation and applied it on the bite marks, so that they were fully covered. "There", I said as I admired my reflection. After I had left the bathroom, I decided to go to my locker to get my stuff for my classes. I got to my locker, and did the combination and then opened the locker door to get my stuff out. Some of my books and binders fell onto the floor, and I bent down to pick them up, but two pairs of hands got there first. I looked up into the face of Kenny Sanderson. He was literally in all of my classes...I'm not sure whether he did that on purpose, or whether he just really wanted to take those classes. "Hey Louise", he said as he handed me my books and papers that had fallen. "Hi Kenny…thanks", I said as I took my stuff from him.

My hands lightly brushed his, and I saw his face go red. Kenny had a major crush on me…but he wasn't exactly the type of guy that I would go out with. I mean he's cute, nice and all…but…I'll always see him as a friend. "So…how's night class"? he asked me. "Oh…um…well it's alright", I said nonchalantly as I put away the books and papers and took out the stuff that I needed. "I see…meet any new people"? he asked me with a slight edge in his voice. I knew what he meant, and I decided to tease him a little. "Oh yeah, I met lots of nice people. Three of them are guys", I said thinking of Saito, Kaito and Zain. I saw Kenny stiffen at that. "I…I see", he said as I loaded my bag and swung it up over my shoulder. "Are…they nice…guys? I mean are they like me"? he asked quickly. "Oh they're friendly", I said as I flipped my hair over my shoulder. "Too friendly if you ask me", I added as I picked up my bag. I almost laughed out loud at Kenny's expression. I felt bad for teasing him, and decided to stop at that moment. "Oh…", he said trailing off. I checked the time on my phone; it was almost time for class. "Okay so…I'm going to head off to class…I'll see you around", I said and began to walk away from him, but he ran into step beside me.

"We're in the same class, I'll go with you ", he said. "Oh um…thanks…", I muttered. People stared as we passed by in the hallway…like me they couldn't believe that someone like me would be seen walking through the halls with Kenny. I mean they didn't think he was a dork or anything, Kenny was cool…just…not cool enough… As we walked, I noticed that Kenny tried to have his hand brush against mine, or touch mine. Frustrated, I moved my hand away to hold my bag on my shoulder. I think he noticed, and I felt bad for doing that but…honestly when is he going to get the message that I'm not interested? I have a boyfriend for petes sake! I smiled to myself when I pictured Saito and his dazzling blue eyes in my head. I couldn't wait to see him tonight, and I almost wished that I had worn his jacket…I missed him a bit…

We had finally reached class, when the first bell rang. I quickly slipped into my seat, grateful that Kenny's seat was somewhere in the far corner of the classroom. Twinkle came in to class with my other friend, Sonia and they sat down on their desks that were on either side of mine. "I saw you walking through the halls with Kenny…are you two a couple"? Twinkle asked me, her eyebrows raised. "What? No"! I hissed. "Okay, good. 'Cause we thought you were going out with him", Sonia said as she took out her books. "I'm not going out with him…and I never would, even if he was the last guy on earth", I said as I took out my books as well. "Okay forget that…so how is your night class going"? Sonia asked me interestedly. "Good", I said. "Just good"? Twinkle asked me. "You never tell me anything about your night class…what else is going on other than you having a lot of homework"? Twinkle asked me. "Well…", I said as I looked at the both of them. Twinkle and Sonia eagerly leaned in.

"I met an interesting guy…", I said as I thought of Saito. "ooooh! What's he like"? Twinkle asked. "He's..different", I said as I remembered the touch of his cold vampire skin. "Is he hot"? Sonia asked me. "Scorching", I said dreamily as I thought of Saito's glittering blue eyes. "What's his name"? Twinkle asked me eagerly. "What do you mean by different"? Sonia asked. Before I could answer them, my teacher came in and began class. "I'll tell you later", I hissed at them, and they both pouted. I smiled inwardly, and opened my notebook to prepare myself for taking notes. The teacher had barely begun to welcome the class, when there was a knock on the door. The teacher went towards the door and opened it and I was surprised to see my guidance counselor come in. "Mrs. Higglebottom"? My teacher asked. "I'm sorry for coming here without informing you first, but I need to talk to Louise please", she said as she looked at me.

All eyes were on me, as I stood up and followed Mrs. Higglebottom out of the room. "Let's talk in my office", she said and we both walked in silence to the guidance office and into her office. "Please, sit", she said pointing to the chair, and I sat. Was I in trouble? I knew my behaviour was certainly irrational the day before…but… "Louise…I thought very hard about what you said to me yesterday", she said. I nodded and forced myself to maintain eye-contact with her. "And I've decided to believe you…even though I know I shouldn't be", she said. Where was she going with this? "So I'm going to try my best to enroll you in another night class for your English course", she said. It took only a second for those words to sink in. "Wait…what"? I asked her. "I'm going to find you another night school to go to…because according to you, Reardon is just not working out", Mrs. Higglebottom said.

"But it is working out! It's…It's…", I trailed off. Mrs. Higglebottom looked confused at me. "You were right Mrs. Higglebottom…I just needed some time to adjust…it's a new school with new people—very new people—I just needed some time…like you said", I said hoping that she understood. I couldn't be transferred to another school now! Saito and I had just started our relationship; I didn't want it to end like this. "But…just yesterday…you were saying—", "I know what I said", I took a deep breath. "But…it's just that…I feel as if I can take Reardon on now…before I was nervous but…I'm not anymore…", I said. Mrs. Higglebottom stared hard at me, and I looked pleadingly back at her. "So…now you don't want me to transfer you"? she asked me. "Yes…I don't want you to transfer me", I said. I hope that I wouldn't regret this decision later…I mean I had Saito and Luna on my side…plus Kaito…and I'm not so sure about Zain but…they're all there to help me get through what Reardon has in store for me.

Mrs. Higglebottom sighed, and closed her eyes. She opened them and said, "You're a very peculiar student Louise". I'm not sure whether that was meant to be a good thing or a bad thing. "I expect that you'll stay true to your words"? she asked me. I nodded. "This is your absolute last chance…are you sure you do not want to transfer"? she asked me fixing me with a stare. "Yes…I'm sure", I said. I'm not going to regret this, I told myself. "Alright Louise. Good luck then", she said offering me her hand. I awkwardly leaned across her desk and shook her hand. "Thank you", I said and, then left her office. Outside, I breathed a small sigh of relief. I had managed to save my relationship with Saito…now all I had to do…was stay alive until exams…

I went back to my class with a feeling of dread…I wasn't regretting this decision…but how long would it be before all of Reardon found out what I really was? What would happen then? I shook my head, but that thought wouldn't go away. What _would_ happen if they found out? No human has ever set foot in that school before…except for me…what would they do to me? I felt a chill pass over me as I stopped outside of my classroom. Now's not the time to think about that I tell myself as I discreetly let myself into the classroom and sit at my desk. I just have to focus on hiding my true identity from everyone at Reardon…and I have to make sure that Saito and Luna don't tell anyone…Saito I could trust…but Luna? I can only hope that she doesn't…

Twinkle and Sonia both gave me curious looks, but I didn't meet their gazes. "So…what happened"? Twinkle finally asked me at lunch. "Huh"? I said as we stood in the lunch line to get our trays. "What happened when you went to the guidance office"? Sonia asked me. "Oh…Mrs. Higglebottom said that she's ready to transfer me to another night school to take my night class, but I told her not to", "Because of Mr. Hottie"? Sonia asked me as she nudged me with her elbow. "Sort of", I said sheepishly, a blush creeping up my cheeks. "Oooh I want to meet him now, he sounds really…_dashing_", Twinkle said with a dreamy expression on her face. "Uh oh, I think somebody's in love", Sonia said as the chefs plopped food onto our trays. Twinkle blushed and glared at Sonia. "Please. I wouldn't DREAM of stealing Louise's boyfriend…with any luck you two already had your first kiss", she said as we walked away from the lunch line and sat down at an empty table. "Oh, we did", I said quickly. "Shut up", Sonia said as she took a bite of her salad. "No way"! Twinkle squealed as I took a bite of my own salad.

"What was it like"? Twinkle asked me as she took a bite of her whole-wheat pasta. "Come on Twinkle, you're making her blush", Sonia said as she rolled her eyes playfully at her. "But I want to knowwww…unlike you two I'm a failure at getting a boyfriend…I'm already in high school and I haven't had any luck"! Twinkle said pouting. "Don't worry Twinkle, I'm sure your prince charming will reveal himself to you soon enough", I said giving her an encouraging smile. "Speaking of which, Louise are you going to go to the school dance that's coming up"? Sonia asked me. "School dance"? I asked. "When's that"? Sonia and Twinkle both looked at each other and then at me with their mouths dropped open.

"What"? I asked. "When's the school dance? _When is it? It's in two weeks! _That's not too far off"! Twinkle said as she finished up her pasta and opened up her yogurt container. "Oh…I guess I've been so busy with night class…I forgot", I said. Sonia shook her head. "Tsk tsk, well who are you going to go with? Have you picked someone yet"? she asked. "Um—", "It's obvious, she's going to come with Mr. Hottie", Twinkle said. "Right"? she asked me. "Um I don't—", "Of course she is, I would like to meet this Mr. Handsome myself", Sonia said as she finished up her salad. "Hey Louise, what exactly is his name"? Twinkle asked me. I smiled a bit and said, "Saito…Saito Hiraga", "Saito…Hiraga…", Twinkle said dreamily, her hands on her heart. "Um…are you _sure_ you're not falling for him"? Sonia asked Twinkle.

"No"! she shrieked making several people stare. "You should really tone yourself down a bit", Sonia said unwrapping a brownie. I tuned out the rest of their conversation as I finished up my salad. The dance for my day school was coming up in two weeks, and so was the prom in my night school…are they going to be held on the same day? And Sonia and Twinkle want to meet Saito…If I go to my day school dance instead of my night school one than people will wonder where I am…if I go to my night school prom instead of my day school dance, than Twinkle and Sonia will force me to come. I sighed as I finished up my salad, and took a drink of water. Boy was I in a predicament…

"Louise don't look now but…here comes Kenny", Sonia said snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Kenny awkwardly approaching our table. "Oh no…", I muttered to myself as he approached. "Hi Louise, Twinkle…Sonia…mind if I sit with you guys"? he asked. "Um…actually we were just leaving", I said standing up, but Sonia pulled me back down. "Louise, it's rude to leave when you have guests", she said. "And besides, Saito isn't here so he won't know", Twinkle said with a wink. Oh he will I think to myself. "Know what? And who's Saito"? Kenny asked. "Saito is Louise's boyfriend from her night class", Twinkle said. I really wished Twinkle hadn't said that. Kenny looked absolutely crushed, and he dropped some of his food in shock. "O-Oh…", he said. "B-But you can still sit with us", I spoke up. "Um…no…it's okay…there's something I have to—WHOA"! Kenny yelled as someone knocked into him.

Soup, salad, an opened pudding container, some coke and goodness knows what else splashed onto me and drenched my clothing. I gasped. "Louise"! Twinkle and Sonia cried out. Kenny looked so embarrassed; he dropped his lunch tray onto our table, and fled from the cafeteria. "Louise we have to get you cleaned up", Sonia said as she helped me up. "Come on", Twinkle said and we walked to the bathroom that was outside the cafeteria. "Really what's up with that kid"? Sonia asked me as she cleaned the soup out of my hair. "He's such a klutz and he ruined your hair"! Twinkle exclaimed as she too wiped at my hair. "Guys it's okay…it's my fault anyways", I said as I took a paper towel and began to clean the pudding and coke stains off of my face and neck. "How is it your fault"? Twinkle asked enraged. "He deserves to know that you have a boyfriend, he's been hitting on you for months"! Sonia said.

"And look at your clothes"! she said as she stepped back. Twinkle moved away from me to take in my appearance, leaving me to look at myself in the mirror. I was a mess…a huge mess…my skirt and shirt was stained with pudding, coke and soup. I helplessly tried to wash off the stains with water when Sonia grabbed my hand and said, "Louise…are those…_bite marks_"? she asked pointing at my neck. I looked in the bathroom mirror and my eyes widened in shock when I saw that in the cleaning process, Twinkle, or Sonia, or maybe I removed the makeup that was hiding Saito's bite marks! I whirled around from the mirror and hid them with my hand. "Those aren't bite marks"! I said in a pitched voice. "They're…They're…", Twinkle and Sonia looked curiously at me as I tried to come up with an excuse.

I finally managed to come up with something as I stared at the two of them desperately. "Um…yesterday…I fell asleep early…and…my parents as a practical joke took a permanent marker and then put two dots on my neck to make it seem as if I was bitten by a vampire bat or something at night", I said laughing nervously. Twinkle and Sonia didn't look convinced, but they finally seemed to buy it. "That wasn't very nice…most of the time permanent marker doesn't wash off", Sonia said. "Only if you use hot water though", Twinkle said. "Uh…right", I said. Twinkle checked the time on her cell and said, "Lunch is almost over, we should start heading back to our lockers to pick up our stuff", she said. "Let's go, come on Louise", Sonia said, and I nodded. We all walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to our lockers.

I breathed a small sigh of relief as I reached my locker. My locker was a bit further away from Sonia's and Twinkle's. I grabbed my stuff from my locker and then quickly applied my skin-tone foundation that I had put on when I had come to school this morning using my little makeup kit. Who knew that keeping something like this under wraps would be so troublesome? I walked to Twinkle and Sonia's class and the three of us walked towards our third period class. I sat in my seat which was beside Twinkle and Sonia, and when Kenny came in we exchanged awkward glances and then he quickly hustled off to the back of the class room where his desk was. I felt terrible but…Sonia was right…he did deserve to know that I had a boyfriend...whom I couldn't wait to see tonight. A little chill went through me as I thought of the night school. I told myself that I was ready to face anything that Reardon now had in store for me because of all of my new friends there…but…was I really?

After day school was over, I walked home and completed my homework and small assignments for my day classes. Normally when I do my day school homework I would get a few text messages from Luna, but as I worked on my stuff, my cell phone didn't vibrate even once. As I continued to work, I began to feel uneasy. Luna would always text me no matter what…I knew that I shouldn't worry much, but…it wasn't like Luna to not text me…

I pick up my phone and send a quick text message to Luna asking her if she was okay and what's up. She replied back saying this, "To answer both your questions…'no'". "What's wrong"? I texted back, but Luna never replied again. Something must be wrong.

Around evening, my parents had arrived and I was anxious to go to Reardon. What could be so wrong that even Luna couldn't tell me about?

When it was time to go to Reardon, I pulled on Saito's jacket and got into my parent's car. My parents didn't ask me anything about the jacket, and I decided not to bring it up.

OOO

Soon, My parent's car pulled up in front of Reardon and I waved good-bye to them as I got out. My parents drove away as I ran up the school's steps to the entrance and pushed the doors open. There were some monsters milling about in the hall waiting for class to start. I walked slowly down the hall wondering what could possibly be wrong….everything seemed pretty normal. I continued to walk down the hall when someone put a hand on my shoulder from behind, and I turned around to see Luna.

"Luna! You didn't reply back to my text, what's wrong—", I stopped short when I noticed the look that she had on her face. "Luna"? I asked, but she didn't respond. "What's wrong"? I asked her. Luna's gaze shifted towards the principal's office where Mrs. Deatheater and Brittany came out talking and laughing. They both stared coldly at me and I found myself instinctively stepping behind Luna…for what? I could take care of myself! But…the sight of Mrs. Deatheater's centipede like form…

"Now, get to class Brittany", Mrs. Deatheater said and walked back into the office. "Yes, thank you Mrs. Deatheater", Brittany said as the principal slinked back into her office. Brittany noticed me and Luna watching, and then sauntered over to us with a smirk on her face. "Hi Louise"! she said in a fake cheerful voice. Luna and I stared back at her, still and silent. "What's with those looks for? Why so glum"? she asked in mock concern. Luna and I still didn't answer, but I felt Luna stiffen in front of me when Brittany smiled showing her werewolf fangs. "Maybe this will make you feel better…It turns out that I'm not going to be suspended or expelled after all", she said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "W-what"? I asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I told Mrs. Deatheater how Mr. Frankenstein got so mad at me over _such_ a harmless prank! I mean honestly I was going to let you two out of the freezer—", "When we were both dead"? Luna growled. Brittany's eyes flashed evilly. "Exactly", she snarled. "You may have fooled Mrs. Deatheater…but you're never going to fool us", Luna said. "Oh I know…that's why I have to step up my game. You two better watch out, because I may attack without you knowing it", Brittany said as she stepped up closer to us. She then looked at me. "Especially you", she said as she glared hard at me.

Brittany turned on her heel, and then stomped off down the hallway. I sighed after Brittany was out of ear-shot and said, "Well…as if I didn't already have enough problems at my day school I have to look forward to being harassed by Brittany every day from now on", I said with a shrug. Luna still wasn't making eye-contact with me and I was getting pretty annoyed with her. I positioned myself in front of her so that she had no choice but to look up at me. "It gets worse", she said. I give her a questioning look and she heaves a shuddery sigh as she hugs herself. "I'm sorry Louise I'm so sorry…I'm such a bad friend", she said. "Luna…what…happened"? I asked her bracing myself for the worst. She slowly looked back at me and said, "I told".

My eyes widen in shock. She told…she told that I'm—! "Only Kaito, Zain and Tyson know", Luna said quickly, a pleading look in her eyes. I felt myself relax a bit, but not a lot…so far three vampires a werewolf and a zombie all know about my true identity now. "I only told Kaito, I have no idea how Zain and Tyson found out…I'm guessing he must have told one of them and it passed on or he may have told them both", Luna said. I was silent as I took this all in. "I'm so sorry Louise, I'm so, so sorry", Luna said. I remained silent as I continued to ponder over this. There were good things and bad things that came with this and the bad things were that I have to be extra careful now that 5 people know who I really am…but the good thing was that I now had 5 people on my side to help me get through the life that Reardon had in store for me.

"Louise"? Luna asked me. I glared at her and then I smiled. "Luna…I know I should be mad at you for this but…I'm not", I said. "Huh"? Luna said. "It makes me happy knowing that at least I'll have some people to help me get through Reardon…and take on whatever it has in store for me…I feel a bit more confident now about being in a school for monsters", I said with a small laugh. Luna looked confused, but then she smiled. "I feel so bad…I mean…you've been keeping that I'm just a Halfling to yourself, yet I go around telling everybody…I'm such a bad friend…you _have_ been keeping it a secret right?", Luna asked. I nodded. "It is okay things like this happen, it's all part of what you have to expect when you're in a friendship", I said. "You're an awesome friend Louise", Luna said as she hugged me.

Together the two of us walked to class as the bell rang. Luna and I were about to run in, but a cold hand grabbed mine before I could run in as well and pulled me away from the door. Before I knew it, Saito was holding me close to him, his arms holding me tight against him. I blushed as he smiled down at me. "Hey", he said. "Hi", I said as he touched his nose against mine. I still couldn't believe the fact that I had a vampire for a boyfriend. I was pretty amazed…and shocked at the same time; I figured that Saito's vampire instincts would take some time to get used to, and I was prepared to wait as long as it took. I was just happy to be by his side.

"I missed you", he said. "Saito, it was just one day", I said as I dusted some fluff off of his jacket. "Oh, your jacket, do you want it back"? I asked him as I stepped out of his grasp and showed him. "Keep it, it looks good on you", he said as he pulled me back into his arms. "Saito, we really should be getting into class", I said. "Later", he said as we both leaned in.

*Ahem*

Saito and I both look up to see Mr. Frankenstein looking at us. "It's nice to see that you two have started a relationship but it's time for class right now, so I suggest that you wrap things up here and come on into class", he said with a small smile and then went inside the class. Saito and I looked at each other, and gave each other a quick kiss before going inside the classroom. We sat at our seats, and Mr. Frankenstein welcomed the class. "I would like to let everyone know now that I have graded your pop quizzes that you did yesterday", he said as he began handing them out. Some people groaned. "This just shows me how many people aren't doing the homework…if you had just done the homework like some people in this class, then you would have gotten perfect on this quiz", Mr. Frankenstein said as he handed me mine.

"Well done", he whispered as he turned away to hand another student their quiz. I looked at my quiz and saw a big 100% written in red ink. I smiled to myself and felt a sense of pride. I was getting better at English. "Good job", Saito said as he showed me his 100% on his quiz. "Same to you", I said. Mr. Frankenstein finished handing back the quizzes and then went back to the front of the classroom. "If you have any questions about the mark you have gotten, you may speak to me during break. Right now I would like everyone to take out their homework from last night", he said as he turned to the board and began writing down the questions from the homework to prepare for taking up the answers. Books, notebooks and pencils appeared on the desks, and then the class stared at Mr. Frankenstein for further instructions.

"Al right, now what is the answer to question one"? Mr. Frankenstein asked as he looked around the classroom. There was silence, no one answered him. "Anyone"? Mr. Frankenstein asked. Still no one responded. People began looking around to avoid making eye-contact with the teacher in fear of being called on. I had done the questions, but I didn't want to be the only one answering them. _"Anyone"? _Mr. Frankenstein repeated incredulously. He was just met with silence, so he sighed and said, "Okay, pair up and work on answering the questions. When you are done you may go on break, and then after break we will take up the answers, BEGIN", Mr. Frankenstein said as he went and sat at his desk.

"Let's go on break, you've done the questions right"? Saito asked me as he stood up. I was about to answer when Brittany said, "No I haven't, do you mind working with me Saito"? Saito and I stared at her in shock. When had she gotten here? "Actually…I…uh…", Saito looked at me. "Please"? she purred as she walked over to Saito and made her skirt brush up against his jeans. I felt jealousy and anger flare up inside me. She was flirting with him right in front of me! "Well…if Louise doesn't mind"? Saito looked at me, with a hopeless look. I opened my mouth to give Brittany a smart remark, when she said, "Of course she doesn't mind, right Louise"? as she bared her werewolf fangs at me. I gulped and said, "No", in a strained voice. "Good", Brittany said.

She shoved me out of my chair, and plopped down next to Saito. "Okay, what questions do you need help with"? Saito asked. "All of them, they were just so terribly hard", Brittany exaggerated. How dare she! The questions weren't that hard at all! She was just doing this to get close to Saito, but why?! Brittany moved closer to Saito so it looked like they were almost cuddling each other. I huffed angrily, and stormed out of the classroom. She knew I couldn't do anything about it which is why she was doing this. "It's just her way of getting back at you", Luna said as she joined me. "Plus since Tyson broke up with her, she decided to make a move on Saito", she added as we made our way to the cafeteria. "She just infuriates me so much…but I can't do anything about it", I said as we sat down at a table. "Hey, you have me…you have Kaito, Saito, Zain and Tyson on your side…so don't worry about it. You'll be able to get your revenge on her soon enough", she said as she smiled. I smiled back but it didn't encourage me enough. I wanted to be the one by Saito's side…but right now my space was being occupied by a big, fat, hairy piece of— "Hey girls", Kaito said as he came up to us. "Hey", Luna said smiling. I smiled at him as well. "Listen", Kaito said as he sat down at our table. "I promise I will keep your identity a secret. I only told Zain, but I'm guessing Mr. Bigmouth couldn't keep his mouth shut and went and told Tyson…but don't worry I've talked to Tyson and he's keeping it a secret", Kaito said.

"So relax", he said as he and Luna both smiled at me. "We're here for you", he said. I smiled back halfheartedly at them, and said "Thanks". "Luna I'm going up to the roof to get some fresh air, wanna come with"? Kaito asked. "Sure", Luna said excitedly. But then she looked at me and said, "oh…um…", "What's wrong"? Kaito asked. I sighed and Luna said, "Louise is bummed that Brittany is hitting on Saito", "Brittany"? he made a grossed out face. "Please. She is _so_ out of his league, who does that girl think she is"? Kaito asked. I smiled. "Louise, do you want to come with us"? Kaito asked. "No, you two go ahead I'll stay here in case Saito comes", I said. "Are you sure"? Luna asked me. I nodded and smiled. "Okay, see you in class then", Luna said and then the two waved and left.

My posture slumped as they left, and my hopelessness returned. Saito wasn't going to come. Brittany for sure wouldn't let him…but…I could be wrong. But as the break went on and Saito never showed up, I realized that I was right. I couldn't wait until the day that I finally got my revenge on Brittany. At the end of break, I began making my way back to class and almost ran into Saito who was running in the direction of the cafeteria. "Oh! Louise, I—", I pushed past him and went and sat at my desk. Saito joined me later and we both sat in silence. "Look Louise", Saito finally said. "I'm sorry", I turned to him and said, "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Brittany…and I'm mad at myself that I couldn't do anything about this", I said. "How about I make it up to you…would you like to go to the zombie prom with me"? he asked. "What"? I asked in a bit of a shock.

"I know Luna already asked Kaito, and I know it's still a bit too early…but…would you"? he asked. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes"! I said happily. Saito laughed. "I knew that would cheer you up", he said as he kissed my cheek quickly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Brittany scowling at me. You lost your chance Brittany, now it's my turn. But then I realized something…I had said yes without even thinking…would my parents even let me go? What about my day school dance?

"Did everyone enjoy their break"? Mr. Frankenstein asked as he came back into the classroom. Some people nodded, a few people remained silent and some people said, "yeah", "uh huh", etc. "Okay, let's take up those answers", Mr. Frankenstein said, and we began taking up the answers to yesterday night's homework questions. After that, Mr. Frankenstein assigned us more homework questions and wrote the homework assignment down on the board. "Now I'd just like to make a quick announcement: This Friday is your first formal test", he said. "**_WHAT_**"?! people asked outraged. "Now before you go pointing your fingers at me, it's part of the curriculum and the course syllabus", Mr. Frankenstein said. "What's the test on"? someone asked. "Nothing too big, just for me to see what you know so far and how much you've improved", Mr. Frankenstein said. People looked at each other worriedly. "Nothing to worry about, just go over your homework assignments and your quizzes and you should be fine", Mr. Frankenstein said. People remained silent; I'm guessing they were all still worried. "Now, copy down the homework assignment, and I'll see you all tomorrow", Mr. Frankenstein said and sat at his desk.

My thoughts all swirled around my head as I copied down the homework assignment. I had gotten myself into a situation that I most probably couldn't get myself out of… what do I do?

After class, Saito, Kaito, Luna, Zain, Tyson and I are all standing outside with me while I waited for my parents. Tyson had begun hanging out with us after he and Brittany broke up. "Man, I absolutely can't believe that we already have a test…I mean it feels as if we didn't learn anything in that class", Kaito said. "Tell me about it, I mean how are we just supposed to study from the quizzes and homework assignments"? Luna asked. "You need to look at the textbook also, you can't just rely on the quizzes and homework when it comes to tests", I said. "I should know, I speak from personal experience", I said remembering all the times that I had to study for my day school tests, quizzes and exams. "She's right, I mean if we want to pass we have to sit down and crack open those books", Saito said. "But it's just too much information to take in", Zain spoke up. "What we need is a tutor…one whose had 'experience'", Tyson said.

All of them turned to look at me. "Wh—Me"? I asked incredulously. "Please Louise"? Luna asked. "But…I…I'm not…", "We all need to pass in order to get a good grade for this class Louise, and you're the smartest girl I know", Kaito said. "Hands off pal she's mine", Saito said as he growled playfully and everyone laughed. "So will you"? Zain asked me. "I'm…I'm not sure…I mean…I'm good a self-teaching but…", "So does that mean you'll do it"? Tyson asked. "Well…" I trailed off as they all looked at me expectantly. "Okay…", I said. "Yes! With Louise's help, we'll all pass the course"! Tyson said as he pumped his fist into the air. "So where do we meet"? Luna asked. "At Louise's house", Saito said. "_WHAT_"?! I shrieked. "Why not"? Kaito asked. "Because…Because…"! Kaito, Luna, Saito, Zain and Tyson all looked curiously at me. "I mean that…you guys can't go out in the morning because you can't be seen and the only other option is doing it after night class…you'll miss your other classes", I said.

Tyson, Kaito, Zain, Saito and Luna all looked at one another and burst into laughter. "Come on Louise, it's not a big deal if we just miss one class. Besides it's for a good cause", Kaito said. I could see that it would be no use arguing with them so I sighed and said, "Okay…we'll meet up at my house…but…when"? "Tomorrow night", Luna piped up. "Tomorrow"?! I asked. They all stared at me again, and I slumped my shoulders. "Fine", I said. "Yes"! Kaito, Saito, Tyson, and Zain cheered and Luna hugged me. "But seriously, why do you need me to tutor you"? I asked. "You guys are capable of studying yourselves", I said. "But we're not as capable as you Louise", Saito said. "That's right…I mean we're good, but we're not good enough…like you", Kaito said. "Don't try to talk us out of it", Tyson said and they all laughed again.

The late bell rang. "Aw, I've got to get to class, see you guys", Zain said and he ran inside. "Same, later", Tyson said as he too ran inside. "Kaito we have to go too", Luna said. "Right, Bye guys, and don't forget Louise"! Kaito called as they ran inside the school. "I won't", I called back meekly. "I have to get to class too, don't worry about a thing", Saito said as he gave me a quick kiss, and then ran inside the school. My parent's car pulled up, and I got inside.

Oh why do I get myself into situations like these?

* * *

Leave me ur thoughts and check out my other fanfics :)

Till next time,

C.C.C


	10. The Study session, and a field trip?

Chapter 10

**Louise**

"Um…mother"? I asked as I helped her set the table for dinner. "Yes dear"? my mother asked. "Um…I was wondering…would it be okay if I had a couple of my friends from night class over tomorrow night for a study session? We have a test on Friday", I said as I set down plates for my mother, dad and myself. "How many friends are we talking here"? my mother asked me as she set down some forks and spoons.

"Oh…um…5 people…", I said as I looked uncertainly at my mother. My mother seemed to be thinking about it as she took out the roast chicken from the oven. "Hmmm…I don't have any problem with it…but we'll ask your dad just to be sure…the thing is, your dad and I have been meaning to talk to you about tomorrow night", my mother said as she set the chicken down on the table.

"Oh"? I asked. "Yes, dinner's ready Clarence"! My mother called. "What's happening tomorrow night"? I asked as I set down the salad. "Well…I'll tell you when we are all seated", she said.

Minutes later we were all sitting down at the table for dinner. "Now Louise, tomorrow night your mother and I will be leaving to visit your Aunt Kristy, she's not doing so well", my dad said. "Oh…what happened"? I asked. I rarely heard about Aunt Kristy. "She fell down and broke her hip so we're going to be staying there for a few days or at least until she is able to walk on her own", my mother said. "Yes and to help around the house and stuff", my dad said. "So…about your study session", my mother said. "Study session"? my dad asked.

"Yes, Louise was wondering whether she could have 5 of her classmates over tomorrow night to study for a test", my mother said as we ate. "Will there be boys at this session"? my dad asked arching an eyebrow at me. "Um…some…", I said as I felt my cheeks turn red. I haven't told them about my relationship with Saito yet. "Hmmm…I don't know honey", my dad said. "Oh Clarence, it'll be fine. Besides they're just coming over to study", my mother said as she fixed me with a stare. "Right"? she asked me.

"Yup"! I said in a pitched voice. My parents exchanged glances and then looked curiously at me. "Nothing but study", I said. "Okay…but don't stay up too late tomorrow Louise even though we won't be there to supervise doesn't mean that you can stay up late", my dad said sternly. "Yes dad…", I said. "That means we won't be there to pick you up after night class either…will you be okay walking home with your friends"? my mother asked me. I nodded. "Yes, I have my keys too", I said. "Good, make sure you check in with us and keep us updated whenever you are leaving the house, when you come home and whatnot", my dad said. I nodded. My parents seemed satisfied and then went on to talk about Aunty Kristy. I on the other hand was a nervous wreck. Three vampires, a werewolf and a zombie were coming to my house tomorrow night…what could possibly go wrong?

OOO

The next morning, I freshened up for my day class, re applied makeup on the bite marks that I noticed were fading a little and then was dropped off at day school. I was early like last time so I walked down the halls and got to my locker. I put my stuff that I didn't need inside the locker, and then took out my books and binders that I needed and put them in my bag. I was not expecting to see what I thought I'd never see when I shut the door to my locker. Saito was smiling at me as he leaned against the lockers.

"Saito"?! I asked in shock. "Good morning love", he said. "W-What are you...h-how…How did you find me"? I asked as I swung my bag over my shoulder. Saito shrugged. "I have my sources", he said. "But the sun is out", I said. Saito pulled the hood on from his hoodie over his head. "I'm okay as long as I have this", he said as he pulled the hood back off. "So", he said as he took my bag from me. "Do you want an escort to your class"? he asked. I giggled, blushed and nodded.

Saito took my hand and we began to walk down the hall when I stopped in my tracks. Kenny was just coming around the hall and he too stopped when he saw me. We exchanged awkward glances. "Do you two know each other"? Saito asked me. "Uh…yeah we're classmates…that's Kenny", I said. "Oh…well in that case…", Saito said as he walked towards Kenny, taking me along with him. "I'm Saito, Saito Hiraga", Saito said as he held out his hand to Kenny to shake. Kenny looked at Saito, then at me, then back at Saito. "So you're the famous Saito", he said in a voice like ice. "Um…famous"? Saito asked as he looked at me. Kenny knocked Saito's hand away and then pushed past the both of us as he stormed down the hall.

"What on earth's wrong with him? And…what did he mean by—", "He's just jealous…he's had a major crush on me for months…come on", I said. "I see…", Saito said as we walked down the hall to my class. "So…are you excited for tonight"? he asked me. I sighed. "Not really…I'm kind of worried", I said. "Relax, I'm sure nothing will go wrong…we're just there to study remember"? Saito said as he squeezed my hand. "Right…relax…relax", I told myself. We had reached my class, but no one was there yet. "No one comes to class this early, come on let's go", I said as I pulled Saito away from my classroom. We continued walking down the hallway, causing people to stare. They had never seen anyone like Saito here before and he was attracting a lot of attention…mostly by girls.

Some girls waved when they saw him, winked in his direction or flipped their hair when we passed by. Some girls tried to flirt with him as we passed, and I was getting kind of jealous but Saito had told me once that I was the only girl for him so it didn't bother me much. We had reached the cafeteria in my school where most people hung out before heading to class. "Want something to eat or drink"? I asked him. "Sure…like what"? Saito asked uncertainly. To answer him, I brought two chocolate milk cartons from the vending machine. I put the straw in Saito's carton and handed it to him, and he took it with a questioning look on his face. "Try it, it's good", I said as I took a sip of my own. Saito awkwardly brought the drink to his mouth and took a sip of the chocolate milk.

He made a weird face at first and then smiled. "It kind of tastes like mud…but…I like it", he said as he took another sip. "I know, since you're a vampire and all…things like these may not exactly taste good", I said. He laughed as he drank and then we sat at a table to wait for the bell to ring.

"Louise"? I heard my name being called, and turned to see Twinkle, Sonia and her boyfriend Sanjay coming up to us. "Hey", I said as they came up to us. "So…who is this guy that you're with"? Twinkle asked arching an eyebrow. "This is Saito Hiraga, Saito these are my friends Twinkle, Sonia and Sanjay", "Nice to meet you", Saito said as he took Twinkle and Sonia's hands and kissed them. "S-So you-you're Saito"? Twinkle asked me as Saito dropped her hand. "Yep", Saito said as Sanjay gave him props. All of a sudden the bell rang, and I jumped.

"Oh no I've got to get to class", I said as I stood up from the table. "Where do I wait for you while you're in class"? Saito asked me. I hadn't thought about that…and it's not as if my teachers would let Saito into class. "He could come shoot some hoops with me, you up for playing basketball Saito"? Sanjay asked. "Sure", Saito said. "We'll be in the gym then, by ladies", Sanjay said as he led Saito from the cafeteria. Before leaving, Saito turned around and winked at me, and I felt my heart flutter. "Bye", I waved and Saito left.

Twinkle let out a dreamy sigh. "I think I may be in love", she said. "Uh oh Louise, it looks like you've got some competition", Sonia said. "Oh please", I said rolling my eyes. "Louise I promise I won't take Saito from you…but honestly he's so strong and muscular"! Twinkle said dreamily. "Keep dreaming Twinkle, there is no way Saito will be yours", Sonia said. "I know…", she pouted. "Hey Louise, can you two break up"? Twinkle asked me, her eyes sparkling. "W-What"?! I yelped. "She's in love", Sonia sighed as she shook her head. "I'm kidding"! Twinkle squealed as we went into class.

During lunch, Sonia, Twinkle and I met up with Saito and Sanjay in the cafeteria where Sanjay was persuading Saito to try the poutine that he had bought for him. "Are you sure you've never eaten anything like this"? Sanjay asked curiously. "Not really but I'm going to try it now", Saito said as he used the fork to pick up some fries. "Heyyyyyyy Saitooooooo~", Twinkle said as she waved flirtatiously at Saito. Saito took a bite of the poutine and then smiled and waved back at Twinkle. Twinkle let out a tiny squeal and grabbed my arm. "He's so…_fine_", she said through gritted teeth. I gave Twinkle a look, and then I went and stood beside Saito.

"So how do you like it"? Sanjay asked Saito. "It's amazing…it tastes a little weird but still the most delicious thing I've ever eaten", Saito said as he took another bite. Sanjay gave him a curious look, but then he laughed. "Told you you'd like it", he said. "Sanjay come on, I want to buy lunch", Sonia said. "Okay Sonni, catch you guys later", Sanjay said as he and Sonia left the cafeteria to join the lunch line. "I've got to buy lunch too; will you wait here for me"? Twinkle asked Saito as she snuggled up against him, making me feel just a tad bit jealous.

"Sure, no problem", Saito said with a smile. Twinkle blushed, and then ran off to join the lunch line. "You know, you should stop being so nice to her", I said as I leaned against a table. Saito leaned against the table with me and tilted my face up to meet his. "Why? … Jealous"? he asked as he smirked. I felt my cheeks go red. Of course he would know that I would be feeling jealous…Of all the people that I could have fallen in love with I fell in love with a vampire. "Let me make it up to you", he said and then kissed me softly. I reveled in the kiss, and had no idea that we were bitterly being watched by someone…and it wasn't Twinkle.

"So…are you all set for tonight's study session"? Saito asked me as we broke the kiss. "Well…sort of…as long as I have you and Luna with me I'll be fine", I said. "Don't worry about a thing, you have absolutely nothing to worry about", Saito said as he put an arm around me and hugged me close to him. Twinkle came back before Sonia and Sanjay who arrived a little bit later, and we all had lunch. Well I shared Saito's poutine, but I still considered it lunch, I hadn't brought money with me today.

Twinkle shared some of her sandwich with Saito, no matter how many times Saito told her to eat it and I sat back and watched as Twinkle flirted away with him throughout the whole lunch hour.

OOO

"Louise, there are snacks in the fridge and in the cupboard for your study session tonight", my mother said as my parents drove me to Reardon. "Okay, thanks mother", "Be sure to text as soon as you get home tonight", my father said. "Yes dad", I said sighing. "If you want you can have Twinkle and Sonia sleep over for the next few days…or at least until we get back", my mother said. "Okay", I said as we pulled up in front of Reardon.

"We won't be able to pick you up after night class today so be careful getting home", my dad said. "Yes dad", I said as I got out of the car. "Bye, say hi to Aunty Kristy for me", I said as my parents waved and drove off. I sighed and walked towards the entrance of the school and was about to push the doors open when,

**"HEY LOUISE"!**

Luna, Kaito, Zain, Tyson and Saito jumped out of who knows where and took me by surprise. "WH-WHERE-WHAT-HOW—"?! I stuttered as I looked at them disbelievingly. "I am SO excited for tonight Louise! I can't wait to be inside a human's—",

**_"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! _** Luna, Kaito, Tyson, and Saito slapped their hands over Zain's mouth. "Be a little quieter will you? We know you're excited and all but we can't have anyone knowing what Louise really is"! Luna hissed. "Yeah if anyone were to find out we'll all be in big trouble…especially you", Tyson said. "Yeah I know", I said as I trailed off. What _would_ do they when they found out what I really was? "Sorry Louise", Zain said as Tyson, Saito, Luna and Kaito wiped off bits and pieces of Zain's decaying skin off of their hands. "Don't worry about it, I can't blame you guys…you're all keeping such a big secret…all because of me…", I said.

"Don't worry Louise, what are friends for"? Luna asked as she swung an arm around me. "Yeah, and besides you have us with you", Saito said as he kissed my cheek. "Get a room you two", Kaito said and we all laughed. "I know we're all excited for tonight, but let's get into class first", Tyson said laughing. "Yeah let's get inside", Kaito said and the 5 of us went inside Reardon, oblivious to the fact that someone had heard our whole conversation. Brittany had been hiding behind the school the entire time.

**Brittany**

That's odd…what did they mean when they didn't want anyone to find out what Louise really was? And what did Zain mean by "_human's_ house"?

OOO

At around 8 when Mr. Frankenstein dismissed class, Luna, Kaito, Zain, Tyson, Saito and I gathered outside the school like we usually did when I waited for my parents. When we were sure the coast was clear, we began to leave the school grounds but something made us stop. "SAITOOOOOOOOOOO~", Brittany came running up to us and snuggled up against Saito. "Where are you off to? We still have classes to go to you know", Brittany said as she tugged on Saito's hand. "Um…yeah I know but—", Tyson yanked Saito's hand out of Brittany's grasp and leaned in close to Brittany.

"Get lost Brittany", Tyson growled. "Back off you useless hairy excuse for a werewolf", Brittany retorted. A look of hurt crossed Tyson's face. Kaito, Zain, Saito, Luna and I immediately stepped in front of them. "You should be the one backing off Brittany…Tyson doesn't deserve someone like you", I said. Brittany growled baring her werewolf fangs. "You shouldn't be defending him, he's just a sorry excuse for a werewolf", she said. Then she pushed past all of us and grabbed Saito's hand again. "Where are you going Saito? Come on we have to get to class", she said as she tugged on his hand. "Well I'd love to, but…there's somewhere I have to be", Saito said as he managed to take his hand out of Brittany's death grip, and ran away from the school.

"Huh"? Brittany said. "Um…me too", Kaito said and he ran in the direction that Saito had gone. "Me three", Zain said and he followed suit. "See you Louise," Luna ran off, and Tyson did too after shooting Brittany a glare. There was a moment of awkward silence between me and Brittany.

"Well…bye", I said and ran off in the direction that the other 4 had gone in. I ran in the direction which I thought they had gone in, and saw the four of them breathing heavily. "Man…I thought we would never lose her", Saito said. "Thanks for sticking up for me back there…although I wish I could have stood up myself back there", Tyson said. "It's okay, you'll get your chance one day", Luna said as she winked at me. "Besides, what are friends for"? Kaito asked as he swung an arm around Tyson. "Come on, come on! Let's go to our study session"! Zain said. "Right", I said and I led Luna, Kaito, Tyson, Zain and Saito to my house.

"Well, here we are", I said as I opened the door to my house and switched on the light. I sent my parents a quick text message letting them know that I had arrived, and turned to see everyone staring in awe around my house. "Wow…so this is a human's house", Zain said. Seeing them all so interested in my house like this made me wonder where they all lived…but I shook the thought away and smiled. "Do you guys want a tour"? I asked. "REALLY"?! they all asked getting the biggest smiles ever on their faces. I laughed. "Sure, why not", I said and locked the door of my house. "Well, let's start with the living room", I said and led the group inside to the living room. "So…why is it called the living room and not just…'room'"? Zain asked as they all looked around.

"Well technically because this is the room where people sometimes gather in when there are guests just to sit and talk or sit and do your work and stuff", I said. "Interesting", Tyson and Zain said at the same time as they continued to take in the living room. I almost laughed at their interested faces, but I managed to control myself. "Let's move on to the dining room", I said, and the group followed me still taking in everything. "This is called the dining room, it's next to the kitchen", I said as Kaito, Luna, Zain and Tyson walked around and took everything in. "See? So far so good", Saito whispered to me as he joined Kaito. I nodded and breathed a small sigh of relief. "So what's the kitchen for"? Kaito asked. "The kitchen is used for making food to eat, and here is where you get the supplies needed to make the food", I said as I opened the refrigerator door and showed them the things inside, along with the cupboards.

"Wow…so these things make food"? Tyson asked as he took out an uncooked chicken from the freezer. I nodded. Tyson brought the uncooked frozen chicken to his mouth to take a huge bite, and I gasped and yanked it out of his hands. "What"? Tyson asked. "Uh…You can't really eat this yet you have to cook it first", I said. "Cook it…"? Tyson asked. I nodded. "When you cook it, it will taste a lot more wonderful then this frozen icy taste", I said as I set the chicken on the counter to defrost. "I'll make it for dinner then", I said. "You will"?! Tyson asked. I smiled and felt the breath get knocked out of me when Tyson grabbed me in a hug. "Wow thanks"! he said and everyone laughed.

After showing them the kitchen, I took them upstairs and then showed them the upper portion of the house including my sisters' rooms', and then I finally arrived at my room. "And here we are", I said. I opened the door to my room and noticed that it was cleaner than usual…I'm guessing my mother cleaned it before leaving. "So this is a human's room", Zain said as he entered with Saito, Kaito, Luna and Tyson. I let them look around my room for a minute, and then I took out my school books. "Okay, let's get cracking", I said. "Aw already"? Kaito asked as he looked at some of the knick knacks that I had in my room. "Just 5 more minutes"? Tyson asked as he looked through some magazines. "You guys want to pass don't you"? I asked them. They all sighed, and then plopped down on the carpeted flooring, and then took out their books.

For the next hour or so, Saito, Kaito, Luna, Tyson, Zain and I reviewed the summaries of the chapters that we had gone through so far, and then answered the questions there that were there at the end of each chapter as a group. We were working on the 2nd question on the third chapter when Luna sighed and put down her textbook. "How about a little break"? she sighed as she leaned against my bed. "Urgh I agree with Luna Louise, my hand is literally falling apart", Zain said as he showed me his textbook where bits and pieces of his hand holding the pencil were literally falling off. "Oh um…", "I think a break is in order", Kaito said snapping his book shut. "Yeah and besides we have the whole night to study Louise, how about we take a little break"? Tyson asked.

They all looked at me with desperation and I realized that I had been working them so hard because of my nervousness and had forgotten to give them a break. I smiled at them and closed my book. "Okay…I think a little break won't hurt", I said. Luna, Kaito, Saito, Tyson, and Zain all smiled. "You guys wait here, I'll get some snacks", I said. "I'll help", Luna said and jumped up as I stood up. "Oh…you don't have to", "Come on Louise, what're friends for"? she asked as she swung an arm around me. "Okay, you guys wait here then, Luna and I will be right back", I said and I walked down the stairs to the kitchen with Luna and then piled the snacks that my mother had left for us onto some trays. Dip, some crackers, and chips, coke, celery sticks, cheese dip, and chocolate chip cookies as well as other "healthy" snacks and cookies. I placed some paper cups onto a tray and placed a bottle of coke, sprite, a bottle of water and a carton of juice onto that tray. Everything was going fine…so why am I so nervous? Why do I keep thinking that something will end up going wrong? I shook my head and forced myself to think of the test, and with Luna's help I carried the tray upstairs to my room.

"Okay here we are", I said as I set down the trays in front of Saito, Kaito, Zain and Tyson. "We have chips, dip, celery sticks, cookies, and some drinks", I said as Luna set down the drink tray and then sat down beside me. It didn't take me long to notice the looks that they were giving me. Then it struck me—they had never eaten these things before. "Um…what are these"? Tyson asked as he picked up a potato chip. "They're potato chips", Saito answered before I could. "I had some today at Louise's school", "You went to Louise's school today"?! Luna asked. Saito nodded as he took a chip and then dunked it in the dip and popped it into his mouth. "Why didn't you tell me"? Luna whispered. I blushed and said, "Try it, you guys will like it", I said as I offered the bowl of chips to Zain. Zain looked curiously at the bowl as Tyson took a bite of the potato chip.

"Come on Zain, didn't you say that you wanted to learn everything about the humanistic culture"? I asked him. Zain nodded and then cautiously lifted his hand and took a chip out of the bowl. "This is amazing! It's…sweet…and…salty at the same time…how do they make it so crunchy"? Tyson asked as he took another chip. "See? I told you it was good", Saito said as he too took another chip. Zain seemed convinced so he took a bite of the chip, and a smile appeared on his face. "Wow…it's delicious! How _do_ they make it crunchy like this"? he asked as he took another chip. Luna took the bowl from me and took a chip as well. "Well…I'm not sure whether I know how to explain, so why don't you just watch this", I said as I opened up my laptop. "What's that"? Tyson and Zain asked at the same time. "A laptop", I said as I opened up YouTube **( I Do not own). **"What's a laptop"? Zain asked curiously as Tyson took another chip and dipped it.

"Um…well…it's a…", I really wasn't prepared for all of these questions. How would I answer this? "Well…a laptop is like a computer that you can use to research things up", I said lamely. "What's a comp—", "Enough Zain, just enjoy the food", Luna said exasperatedly. Tyson and Saito crunched on the celery sticks and cheese dip while I opened up a _how it's made_ video about potato chips and set the laptop in front of Zain to watch. "Fascinating", Zain said as he watched. Saito joined him, along with Tyson. I sighed as I took some crackers. "Who knew this was going to happen"? Luna asked as she dipped a celery stick into the cheese dip. "It's okay…he's just interested in everything…just like Tyson is", I said as we looked at Tyson who was squinting at the keyboard. Luna and I giggled.

"Hey Louise…what's this"? Zain asked holding up a cookie. "It's a chocolate chip cookie", I said with a small smile. "What's a—", "Here", I said as I opened up a _how it's made_ video about chocolate chip cookies. "ohhhh", Zain was glued to the screen as he watched. "Louise…this fizzy drink is so…_fizzy_…what is it"? Tyson asked me as he took a drink of the coke. "It's coco cola", I said. "Interesting", Tyson said as Saito poured himself some Sprite. "What's—", Zain began, but I quickly opened up another _how its made _video, and Zain was glued to the screen again. "This is delicious", Tyson said as he finished up his drink, and poured himself some more. I sat back and watched amused as Tyson, Saito, Luna and Zain stuffed themselves, and then after a while we went back to studying. Some hours later like I had promised Tyson, I cooked the chicken for dinner, and also ordered pizza like my mother had said to do. Of course they had their usual questions but I didn't mind it so much this time.

OOO

When it was really late around midnight, I wrapped up the study session. "Okay, make sure to go through the notes that we made today, along with the questions that we answered, as well as the chapter summaries and the quizzes that we took in class. With all of this preparation that we've done today we're all sure to pass Friday's test", I said. "Yes"! Zain sighed as he shut his textbook. "And it's all thanks to you", Saito said. "If it wasn't for you Louise, we probably wouldn't have even known where to start", Tyson said. "We all owe you Louise", Luna said and she gave me a hug. Tyson, Saito and Zain joined in the hug next.

"Aw guys, you're not so bad yourselves", I said as they released me. "See you guys tomorrow", I said as I began cleaning up. They stood there and watched as I cleaned up, and I looked at them confused. "What? Aren't you guys leaving"? I asked them. "Well…if you want us to", Zain said. "What do you mean"? I asked as I looked at the 4 of them. "Y-You don' mean…", "We're staying here for the night Louise, you're going to be alone tonight so it's best if we stay here", Saito said as he took the stuff from my hands and took up my cleaning task. "No you guys don't have to—I mean—", "Sure we want to, we don't mind", Luna said as she helped Saito pick up the stuff. "Yeah Louise, it's the least we can do", Tyson said as he, Kaito and Zain picked up the rest of the stuff and cleaned up my room.

"Wow…thanks guys", I said smiling. "Why don't you get yourself to bed love, we'll be fine", Saito said as he sat down on the floor and leaned against my bed. Zain and Tyson sat down against the wall, and tilted their heads back and sighed. Their eyes were closed…I'm not sure whether they had fallen asleep or were just resting…do vampires, werewolves, and zombies…sleep? I thought to myself. Luna made herself and Kaito a bed out of some shawls and Kaito stretched out onto the floor, and shut his eyes. "Um…Luna…are—", Luna sighed as she too lay down on the floor. "Just resting…but as for me…I need some shut-eye", she said as she closed her eyes. I remained silent as I watched them sleep…er…rest… I had a lot to learn about them…

I grabbed some pillows from my sisters' and parents room and gave one to each of them so that they would be more comfortable, and then lay down on my own bed. I did feel a bit safe with them around…but they'll have to leave by morning so that I could go to day school. I sighed and turned over in my bed. "Good-night guys", I said. I didn't get a reply back, but after a small moment of silence Saito whispered, "Good-night love", and Kaito and Zain said, "Good-night", Tyson grumbled and mumbled with his eyes closed and Luna said, "Good night…bestie". And with that, I fell asleep with a small smile on my face.

OOO

I woke up the next morning at my alarm, and hit the snooze button. I thought last night was a dream, but when I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes I saw Kaito and Luna sleeping close together, Tyson and Zain slumped against the wall, and Saito leaning against the footboard of my bed. Were they _really _sleeping? Or were they resting? 'Cause to me it looked like they were sleeping more than resting. Without making a sound, I freshened up in the bathroom, and changed into my day school clothes. I went back to my room to grab my bag when I saw that they were all awake. "Where are you going"? Tyson asked me. "My day school", I said picking up my bag and swinging it over my shoulder. "Can't you skip just one day"? Luna asked. "Well…I don't know…I'll have to call in sick and—", "So what? We only get to spend time together during night class, during the night…and never during the day", Zain said.

"Yeah but—", "Please Louise? It's just one day", Luna said as she stood up and folded up the shawls that she shared with Kaito. "Yeah, what's the harm for missing one day"? Kaito asked. Saito stood up and came towards us. "Don't pressure her guys, if Louise wants to go to day school today let her", he said. "You don't really want to go…do you"? Zain asked. Kaito, Luna, Tyson and Zain all stared at me with wide eyes. I sighed and said, "Okay", "YAY"! Luna cried and hugged me again and Tyson and Zain high-fived. Tyson made a grossed out face as he wiped bits of Zain's skin from his hand. "Hey, what's that", Kaito asked pointing at the sun's rays that were forcing its ways through the closed curtains. "Oh, the sun is coming up"! I said. "The sun"? Kaito asked. At that moment, I got idea. "How many of you haven't seen the sun come up"? I asked. "Um…me", Kaito said. "And me", Tyson added as Zain also said, "Me too", "I was only out in the sun yesterday, but I didn't pay much attention", Saito said. Luna shrugged. "The sun doesn't bother me".

I took the shawls from Luna and handed them to Kaito, Zain, Tyson and Saito. "Wrap these around yourselves, make sure that your hands and face aren't exposed much", I said and the two vampires, the werewolf and zombie wrapped the shawls around themselves so that they were completely covered, but just enough so that they could still see. "Ready"? I asked them. They nodded; Kaito, Tyson and Zain looked confused. I drew back the curtains, and sunlight poured in. "Wow", Zain breathed as he stood entranced looking at the sun. "It's…amazing", Kaito said as Tyson nodded in agreement. "This is one of the perks that comes with being human", Saito said as he too looked at the sun. We stood and watched as the sun rose into the sky, and shone down through the window. When they had an eyeful, I drew the curtains closed.

"That was amazing"! Zain said. "I wish I could take in everything that the human world had to offer"! Tyson said. "Imagine how much fun that would be", Kaito said. Luna exchanged a glance with me. "I would love to know everything", Zain said. "Well, we do have an expert on humans here ourselves", Saito said as he gestured to me. "Huh"? I said. "Well Louise? How about a little field trip into the human world"? Luna asked with a wink.

"Wait—**_WHAT_**"?! I asked incredulously. Zain gasped and exchanged excited looks with Tyson and Kaito. "Please Louise"?! Zain asked. I sighed. Honestly how do I get myself _into_ these situations? I looked at the excited faces of Tyson, Zain and Kaito and the determined faces of Luna and Saito.

I sighed again and said, "Who's ready to go on a field trip to explore the human world"? Tyson, Zain, Kaito, Saito and Luna all cheered.

I had just agreed to take a group of monsters outside into the human world…well…what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Leave me your thoughts! I would love to hear from you about your thoughts on this story!

Even if they are flames! xD


End file.
